


Saglit

by JPXFRD614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BeachAU, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614
Summary: Ang balak lang naman talaga ni Baekhyun ay ang magpakalayo layo pagkatapos maging broken hearted. Buti nalang nakilala niya si Sehun, ang gwapo at corny niyang kapitbahay na nakapag pasaya ng bakasyon niya.





	Saglit

**Author's Note:**

> Magandang araw para sa inyong lahat! gustong kong magpasalamat sa inyo at sa NaritoKami ficfest. ito ang unang beses kong gumawa ng tagalog fic kaya hindi pa ako masyadong bihasa, pero pinagpuyatan ko naman 'to. Based ito sa kanta ni Moira na "saglit" kaya medyo madrama. Saka gusto ko lang ipaalala na hindi pa ako nakakapunta sa kahit saang pinuntahan nila. Kaya kung may mali man akong description ay pagbigyan nyo nalang. Hindi ko pa rin ito na titriple check at madaling araw ko na ito nagagawa kaya kung may typo ay palampasin niyo nalang din. Maraming salamat uli, sana matuwa kayo.

_Self time_ , yan ang goal ngayon ni Baekhyun. Kaya nga siya nakatayo ngayon sa isang maliit na bahay sa Coron,Palawan. Malayo sa polusyon ng ciudad at ng mga problema. Malayo sa stress ng trabaho,pamilya at ng pagibig. 

Kabaligtaran ng matirik na araw ang malamig na hangin. At tila ba buhay na buhay ngayon ang Palawan dahil sa dami ng tao na naglalakad sa beach. Nanliit naman ang cottage na tinitirahan ni Baekhyun sa malalaking rock formation na nasa gilid nito. Nakakarelax ang tunog ng tubig,lutong ng buhangin at ang ingay na nanggagaling sa mga tao. 

Kung tatanungin siya ay masaya si Baekhyun ngayon sa kabila ng nangyari sa kanya. Pwede na nga siyang tawaging tanga, dahil ito pala ang hinahanap niya noon pa pero hindi niya ito magawa. Ang tanga niya para magpapigil sa isang tao na gawin lahat to; Ang magbakasyon sa isang beach habang mag isa at magkaroon ng sariling oras para sa kanya. Gustong sumigaw ni Baekhyun dahil for the first time sa buhay niya, nagawa naman niya ang gusto niya. 

Napangiti siya ng mas lumakas pa ang hangin at humigpit at hawak niya sa railing ng beranda ng tinitirahan niya. Isa itong maliit na seaside cottage na sapat lang ang renta sa tagal niyang titira doon. Meron pa itong mga kasamang modernong cottage sa gilid tulad ng kanya, na halos limang metro lang ang layo sa isa’t isa. 

Two months, yan ang in-alot niyang oras para sa ‘self time’ niya. Napanood niya ito sa isang pelikula at naisip na gayahin sila. Salamat na rin sa kaibigan niya na nagsabing dito nalang siya pumunta. Magandang ideya ito para sa broken hearted na tulad niya. Hindi pa niya alam ang mga gagawin sa dalawang buwan na ito. Pero okay lang na gastusin ang ipon niya ng dalawang taon para lang makapag bakasyon. Kahit na ang totoo ay nahihiya siya sa nangyari. Nahihiya siyang iniwan siya at ayaw niyang makita siya ng mga kilala niya para lang kaawaan. At para na rin siguro sa pagbabago. Inayawan siya, kaya sa tingin niya oras na rin para umayaw. 

Idinilat niya ang mga mata niya dahil nagmumuka na siyang tanga. Pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga taong naglalakad sa harap niya. Kaya nag peace sign nalang siya sa mga ito saka ngumiti. Baka kasi akalain nila na adik siya. 

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun dahil wala pa naman siyang gagawin ngayon, at sa mga susunod pa na dalawang araw. Iyon kasi ang naisip niyang oras para magpahinga muna. Para matulog ng buong araw at mag party naman buong gabi.

Nag inat nalang si Baekhyun bago tignan ulit ang buong beach. Mamaya na siya magsiswimming dahil kakarating niya lang. Matutulog muna siya at mamaya na gigising at mag wawalwal. 

Pero ang hindi niya alam ay may isang lalaki ang nakatingin sa kanya mula sa kabilang cottage. Natatawa ito dahil ang cute daw nung bagong dating. 

 

_

 

Kung sila pa ng walanghiya niyang ex ay hindi siya papayagan nitong magsuot lang ng swimming trunks sa beach. Pero dahil gago yon at break na sila, why not diba? 

Napaaga ng gising si Baekhyun kaya napagdesisyunan niyang magswimming nalang muna. Para saan pa ang napakalinaw na tubig at napakagandang beach kung hindi naman siya magtatampisaw—saka hindi pa kasi siya naliligo mula ng flight niya papunta doon sa Palawan. 

Mataas pa ang sikat ng araw kaya lumabas siya at sumilip muna kung may nakatingin ba sa kanya. Dahil kahit trip niyang mag swimming trunks lang, nahihiya parin siya. Hindi naman sa pangit ang katawan niya—kahit kabaligtaran nga talaga ito— sadyang hindi lang siya sanay na lumabas ng ganon lang kaunti ang suot. Kaya nang makita niyang wala naman nakatingin ay dali dali siyang tumakbo papuntang dagat. 

Muka man siyang timang pero malaki ang ngiti sa muka niya ng ginagawa ito. First time niya kasi ulit na gumawa ng bagay na bawal noon at tila ba nakaramdam ulit siya ng kalayaan habang tumatakbo. Feeling niya rin ay bata siya ulit at ang sarap nito sa pakiramdam. Walang mata ang manghuhusga sa kanya at excited siya sa dalawang buwan kung puro ganito lang ang mararamdaman niya.

Napatili rin siya ng maramdaman ang lamig ng tubig sa balat niya at kahit mag isa lang siya, natatawa parin siya sa katarantaduhan niya. 

Unang araw palang ni Baekhyun, pero parang mage-enjoy siya. Nararamdaman na niya ito.

 

_

 

Mag aaslasyete na ng gabi ng naisipan ni Baekhyun na maglakad lakad at maghanap ng pwedeng tambayan. Suot ang ‘sea shells’ niyang board short at t-shirt—balak pa nga niyang magshades kaso wala na nga palang araw—saka siya lumabas sa cottage at naglakad lakad. Maliwanag naman ang beach dahil sa ilaw ng mga hotel at mga restaurant. Hinding hindi naman mawawala ang mga inuman, at syempre yan ang hinahanap ni Byun Baekhyun.

Dahil ikaw ba naman ang biglang kausapin ng boyfriend mo ng 6 years at sabihing gusto niya ng break; na nasasakal na siya sa relasyon niyo at bigla nalang nawala. Ni hindi manlang siya binigyan nito ng chance na tanungin kung saan siya nagkamali. Ni hindi manlang siya binigyan ni Chanyeol ng chance na ayusin lahat iyon. Bigla nalang siyang hindi sumasagot sa mga tawag at hindi na nagpakita. 

Ilang gabi rin umiyak si Baekhyun dahil doon. Ni hindi manlang siya binigyan ng sapat na rason ng ex niya kung bakit ba siya nito iniwan. Sobrang biglaan at ang tanga ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya to nakita nung mga huling buwan na lagi ngang MIA ang boyfriend niya. Na lagi nalang ‘tong may dahilan kung bakit siya wala at kung bakit hindi sila pwede magkita. Gustong umiyak tawa ni Baekhyun dahil sa nanlalamig na nga yung tao, hindi pa niya napapansin. At niloloko na nga siguro siya, umaasa pa siya na alukin siya nito magpakasal. 

Hindi ganon karami ang tao at puro pa ito mga magtotropa o kaya naman pamilya. Hindi rin ganun kalakas ang tugtog at may mga nagbibilyar. Halos lahat ay may kanya kanyang kasama kaya na out of place naman si Baekhyun. Sanay kasi siya sa mga bar na madaming single at naghahanap ng _friend_ para sa buong gabi. Nakalimutan niyang nasa tourist spot nga pala siya at hindi madalas ang mga taong tulad niya na magisa lang nagbabakasyon. Ayaw niya rin naman kasi magsama ng kaibigan. Bukod kasi kay Kyungsoo—at ang asawa nitong si Jongin na tumulong sa kanya sa bakasyon niyang ito— lahat na sila walang pakialam. Ang sabi pa nga nila, isipin nalang daw niya ng mabuti kung ano ang maaring rason ni Chanyeol kaya niya nagawa yun. 

Hindi naman mapagtanto ni Baekhyun kung ano ba ang rason na iyon. Kung bakit ganon kasakit yung dulot ng rason na yon. Kung mas imporatante ba yung rason na yon. Ganun ba siya ka walang halaga? Baka tama nga lang na kahit saglit ay lumayo siya.

Umorder ng isang beer si Baekhyun at saka umupo sa isang stool. Pinanood nalang niya ang mga taong nagtatawanan ng malakas. _Oo na, ako na ang sawi_ , pagiisip niya. Siya na ang tangang ang lakas ng loob para sa ‘self time’ pero nalungkot din naman sa unang gabi. 

Natawa nalang si Baekhyun sa sarili bago tumayo at lumapit sa mga nagbibilyar. Para manlang malibang libang siya at hindi mag over think sa lahat. 

Merong tatlong tables at pinakiramdaman niya muna kung alin doon ang hindi tropa, medyo awkward kase kung biglang may sali sali. Yung una halatang magbabarkada kaya tinignan niya agad yung pangalawa. Hindi siya sigurado dahil puro sila mga lalaki at ang tahimik nila kaya medyo naramdaman niya rin yung tensyon ng laro nila. Meron pa ngang isang mestisong lalaki ang tumingin sa kanya. Saka niya tinignan ang pangatlong table na wala palang naglalaro. 

Sumandal nalang siya sa bar sa harap ng pangalawang table para manood dahil yun na ang pinakaligtas sa isang sali saling tulad niya. Ubos na ang beer niya at wala na siyang gana pang uminom. Kaya kulang nalang makatulog siya habang pinapanood yung mga nagbibilyar sa sobrang inip. Tutumba na sana ang ulo niya dahil sa antok ng biglang magsalita yung lalaking tumingin sa kanya kanina. 

“Gusto mo bang sumali?” mahina nitong tanong. 

Nabuhay naman ang diwa ni Baekhyun dahil sa hiya. Kanina pa siguro nakatingin sa kanya yung mestisong lalaki at napansin na nitong inaantok na siya kaya siya nito tinanong. Napa kurap naman siya ng ilang beses bago nagsink in ang tanong sa kanya. Ngumiti siya at saka umiling. 

“Ah hindi, patapos na naman kayo. Saka hindi ako masyadong marunong.” sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Ngumiti naman sa kanya pabalik yung lalaki bago tumango at bumalik na sa paglalaro. Pinanood ito saglit ni Baekhyun na sumargo bago niya naisipan na umalis na. Gusto niyang sumigaw dahil hindi ito ang ineexpect niyang unang gabi niya sa bakasyon na to, lalo na at masaya naman siya kanina. Pero sa bagay, _unang_ gabi palang naman. Marami pang pwedeng mangyari. 

 

++

 

Sa pangalawang araw ni Baekhyun ay natulog lang siya buong araw. Nakakarelax kasi ang cottage niya na may malaking bintana at pumapasok dito ang malamig na hangin, habang natutulog siya sa loob ng kwarto niyang nakatapat sa beach. Kaya bonus pa ang nakakaantok na tunog ng alon. Bukod doon ay busog din siya matapos magluto sa maliit niyang kusina pagkatapos niyang mamalengke kaninang umaga. Naisip niya tuloy kung pwede bang dito nalang siya tumira habang buhay, kaso hindi niya ito maa-afford. 

Nang maghapon na ay saka niya ulit naisipan magtampisaw. Pero ngayon ay wala na siyang pake kung may makakita sa kanya habang naka swimming trunks lang. Dala na rin siguro ng dahil sa sabog pa siya galing sa pagkakatulog. 

Hindi rin sapat ang malamig na tubig para mabuhayan siya. Kaya nagbabad nalang siya at nagmuni muni. Pero matapos ang ilang minuto ay nawala naman bigla ang antok niya ng makita ang isang lalaki. Napatayo bigla si Baekhyun ng makita itong tumatakbo galing sa katabi niyang cottage na may hawak na surf board at...naka pulang shorts lang habang kitang kita ang malapad nitong balikat at six pack abs. 

Nabuhay naman ang dugo ni Baekhyun ng mapansin na ito yung lalaking mestiso kagabi sa bilyaran. Hindi niya akalain na nasa kabilang bahay lang pala ito at _syet_ ang gwapo pala nito lalo na kapag topless- _ay este!_ pag nasa liwanag. Tila ba nagslow motion ang lahat sa paningin ni Baekhyun habang tumatakbo si kuyang mestiso. Na tila ba nasa isang pelikula ito. Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun at saka lumubog sa tubig para tumili. 

 

_

 

Mag gagabi na, at ng matapos magbanlaw ay tumayo nalang ulit si Baekhyun sa beranda. Mukang ito ang magiging paborito niyang gawain sa bakasyon niyang ito. Ang tumanaw sa dagat habang hinahangin ang buhok niya at nakikinig sa mahinang ingay ng mga tao. Nakakarelax kasi ito—kahit na medyo nakakaantok—at para itong gamot sa lahat ng toxic sa utak at sa puso niya. 

Iniisip niya rin ang mga gagawin niya sa mga susunod na araw. Hindi naman ganon karami ang plinano niyang gawin. Nakaready na kasi ang ipon niya para dito. Iniisip niya rin kung magiging masaya ba siya kung magisa lang siyang gagawin ang mga ito. Muka kasing hindi umeepekto yung ‘self time’ niya at parang nalulungkot lang siya ng mag isa. Pero siguro dala lang ‘yon ng hindi siya sanay mag isa. Kaya nagsisisi siyang sinanay niya ang sarili niya na lagi nalang nakasandal kay Chanyeol.

Nagsisisi siyang ikinulong niya ang sarili niya sa isang taong hindi naman siya binabakuran. Ito talaga ang kailangan niya, ang sanayin na ang sarili niyang wag umasa lang sa wala.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa tunog ng shutter at napadilat dahil hindi niya alam na nakapikit na pala siya habang nagiisip.

Mabilis naman siyang lumingon sa kaliwa niya kung saan nanggaling yung tunog ng camera. At doon niya nakita sa kabilang cottage ang lens na nakatutok sa kanya. Hawak ito ng isang lalaki na naka topless parin hanggang ngayon at suot lang ang pula nitong shorts. Nasa gilid naman na nito ang surf board niya.

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun ng ibinaba nito ang camera kung saan ito nakasilip at bumungad ang nakangiti nitong muka. 

“Hi!” bati nito sa kanya. 

Sandaling hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil sa gulat na ang lapit na sa kanya ni kuyang mestiso kumpara kaninang hapon at dahil sa pinicturan pa siya nito. 

“He-hello!” 

Utal na sagot ni Baekhyun na dahilan ng pagtawa ng marahan ng lalaki na nasa kabilang beranda.

“Okay lang bang picturan ka? Muka ka kasing model diyan at ang ganda pa ng view.” sabi nito na mas lalong ikinakaba ni Baekhyun. Dahil una, kinakausap siya ng isang hot na lalaki at pangalawa, pinuri pa siya nito at muka daw siyang model! 

Sa loob loob niya ay nagtiti-tili na siya kaya bahagya nalang siyang tumawa at tumingin sa baba para itago ang kilig niya. Bukod pa dun, naalala niyang ang lalaki rin pala ang nakakita kay Baekhyun na patulog na sa may bilyaran—na dumagdag pa sa pagkahiya niya.

“Okay lang. Model talaga?” sabi niya saka tumingin ulit sa lalaki habang nakangiti. 

Sumandal naman ang lalaki sa gilid na railing ng sarili niyang cottage na nakaharap kay Baekhyun, para mas mapalapit habang hawak ang camera niya. Lalo namang nahiya si Baekhyun dahil ang gwapo talaga nito lalo na kung malapit at hindi siya sigurado kung namumula na siya dahil sa kaharutan niya. 

“Oo nga, tapos nakapikit ka pa at parang ang lalim lalim ng iniisip mo. mag isa ka lang noh?” tanong nito.

“Oo eh.” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Pano mo nalaman?” 

“Nagagawa ko lang rin kasing magisip ng ganyan kalalim kapag mag isa lang ako.” sagot ng lalaki. “Ako nga pala si Sehun, ikaw?” nakangiti nitong sabi. Itinaas naman ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay para kumaway at saka sumagot. 

“Baekhyun” 

Lumaki ang mga ngiti ni Sehun ng sumagot siya at itinaas din ang isang kamay para kumaway. 

“Hi Baekhyun! Ang ganda ng pangalan mo, parang ikaw.” banat nito. 

Napatigil silang dalawa saglit tapos marinig ang sinabi ni Sehun. Hindi naman talaga ito intensyon ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya naiwasan manlaki ang mga mata niya bago tumawa ng malakas. Tumawa rin naman si Sehun ng marealize ang sinabi niya.

“Ano yon?! Ang korni naman nun!” malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa. 

Tumingin nalang si Sehun sa baba para itago ang hiya niya. 

“Oo na!” sabi nito habang tumatawa parin si Baekhyun. Para kasi itong nakuha lang sa facebook at hindi ito ineexpect ni Baekhyun sa isang lalaking tulad niya na mukang magaling sa mga unang banat. 

Saglit lang ng humupa na ang tawa ni Baekhyun at andon parin ang hiya ni Sehun.

“Last ko na nga yon.” Bulong ni Sehun. Ngumiti sa kanya si Baekhyun ng mapangasar. “Mag isa lang din ako kaya parehas tayo.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Ahh, eh sino yung mga kasama mo kagabi sa bilyaran?” tanong ni Baekhyun na humarap kay Sehun habang nakasandal parin patagilid sa railing. Hindi naman siya umuusog palapit dahil sapat na ang layo nila para sa unang pagkakakilala.

“Huh? Hindi ko kasama yung mga yun. Nakilala ko lang kagabi at nakisali lang ako sa laro nila.” sagot sa kanya ni Sehun. 

Hindi na namamalayan ni Baekhyun pero unti unti na ring nawawala ang hiya niya sa lalaki.

“Ang friendly mo naman pala. First time mo ba dito?” tanong niya saka napatingin sa muka ni Sehun.

“Hindi, pang apat na nga. Lagi kasi akong may trabaho dito kaya napapadalas. Ikaw ba? First time mo?” tanong ulit sa kanya ni Sehun at saka ipinatong ang mga siko nito sa railing na dahilan para mapansin ulit ni Baekhyun ang abs nito. Dahil bukod sa ang _hot_ nito ay nagtataka siya kung hindi ba nilalamig si Sehun. Napatingin kasi siya sa paligid at dumidilim na kaya lumalamig na rin ang hangin.

“Hindi ka ba kakabagin diyan sa suot mo?” bigla nalang ito nasabi ni Baekhyun kahit ang layo ng pinaguusapan nila. 

Tumungo naman saglit sa sarili si Sehun at saka natawa. 

“Wow ah, ganda ng sagot!” sabi ni Sehun kaya natawa ng marahan si Baekhyun, pero hindi na siya nahiya ngayon sa sinabi niya. “Concern ka ba o nabobother ka lang?” 

Napahawak nalang si Sehun sa katawan niya para takpan ito dahil mukang naconscious siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Timang, lumalamig na kase. Magbihis ka kaya muna.” sabi ni Baekhyun na tumatawa ng mahina dahil sa itsura ngayon ni Sehun. 

Tumango naman si Sehun habang tatawa tawa din bago pumasok sa loob ng cottage niya dala ang camera. 

Maya maya naman ay lumabas na ito na naka sando na at iba na rin ang shorts. Nadatnan naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun na nasa dati parin niyang posisyon pero ang ikinagulat nilang dalawa ay ang parehas na parehas nilang shorts. Ang bulaklakin nilang board shorts. 

Parehas nanlaki ang mga mata nila bago napasigaw si Baekhyun at tumawa ng malakas, tulad ni Sehun habang naka turo sa shorts ni Baekhyun. Para silang adik dahil sa ingay nilang dalawa sa pagtawa dahil sa shorts nila. Hindi nga sila magkakilala ni Sehun pero ‘yon na ata ang pinaka malakas niyang tawa sa buong buhay niya. 

 

_

 

“Bumili kasi ako ng maraming shorts para talaga sa bakasyon kong to. Nasama lang talaga yung ganung design.” pag eexplain ni Baekhyun. 

“Ahh, eh bat ka ba nandito?” tanong sa kanya ni Sehun.

“Ayaw mo ba?” pangaasar ni Baekhyun saka tumingin kay Sehun na napangiti. 

“Pilosopo!” natawa naman si Baekhyun at saka nagsalita ulit.

“Broken hearted kasi ako. Kaya binalak kong mag walwal dito.”

“Walwal? wala ka namang makikitang mga club dito sa Coron. Kung gusto mo ng ganun dat nag Boracay ka. Dito, lahat ng tao ay nagpupunta para magrelax. To escape for awhile sa ingay ng Manila and eventually sa mga problema nila sa buhay.”

Sabi sa kanya ni Sehun. Tapos kase ng tawanan nila dahil sa mga shorts nila, napasarap na ang paguusap at napunta na sa kwentuhan habang nakaupo sa buhangin. Habang pinapanood rin ang alon sa dagat at ang maliwanag na buwan. Tutal magiging magkapit bahay lang din daw naman sila. O baka dahil na rin sa wala silang makausap sa gabi at natyempuhan naman na nakilala nila ang isa’t isa. 

“Yon naman talaga intensyon ko. Pero syempre gusto ko rin kase humanap ng kapalit sa ex ko.” Biro ni Baekhyun habang inaabangan ang reaksyon ni Sehun. 

Napangisi naman si Sehun at saka lumingon sa kanya. Hindi niya masyadong maaninag ang muka ni Baekhyun dahil madilim na at medyo malayo pa ang kinauupuan nila sa isa’t isa. Tanging ang mga ilaw lang na naggagaling sa mga cottage nila ang nagsisilbing liwanag, at syempre ang buwan.

“Ayooon! so ang reason mo sa pagpunta dito ay paghanap ng rebound? Hindi ko alam na meron pa palang ganyan.” sabi nito bago ibinalik ang tingin sa dagat. Natawa naman ng malakas si Baekhyun. 

“Bawal ba? Saka madalas na kaya yon.” sabi ni Baekhyun na naaaliw kay Sehun. 

“Sa pelikula! Pero hindi ka ba naiilang na mostly ng tao dito puro magbabarkada o pamilya?” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Eh bat ikaw?” tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun ng sabihin ito at ngumisi. 

Tahimik naman saglit si Sehun at tumingin rin sa kanya. 

“May trabaho ako dito noh! Kaya nga kita pinicturan.” proud na sabi ni Sehun. 

“Ahh so photographer ka?” 

“Galing ah!” malakas na pang aasar ni Sehun na tila grade 1 ang kausap. 

“Gago! Malamang, meron bang chef na nagpipicture.” sabay irap ni Baekhyun dahil tinatawanan siya ni Sehun.

“Ikaw ba, ano trabaho mo? At parang ang dami mong time para magbakasyon dahil lang broken hearted ka.” tanong sa kanya ni Sehun. 

Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang mga tuhod niya dahil malamig na at hindi sapat ang suot niyang tshirt. Mukang rin namang immune talaga si Sehun sa lamig dahil naka bukaka pa ito sa buhanginan habang nakasandal sa mga kamay niya. 

“Bat ko sasabihin, close ba tayo?” pangaasar rin ni Baekhyun. Nawala na kasi ang hiya nila sa isa’t isa simula ng mag usap at dahil sa hindi naman nila kilala ang isa’t isa, naramdaman ni Baekhyun na parang madaling kausapin ang lalaki sa kahit anong bagay. Dahil hindi siya nito mahuhusgahan at medyo kalog din si Sehun kaya natutuwa siyang kausap ito.

“Grabe ka naman! Kanina pa tayo naguusap dito! Parehas nga tayo ng shorts oh!” lumalakas na ang boses ni Sehun na hindi inaakala ni Baekhyun, lalo na nung una niyang kita dito sa may bilayaran. Hindi naman sila nakainom kaya natawa siya sa kaingayan nito at dahil narin bigla nanaman nitong binanggit ang shorts nila. 

Malakas nanaman ang tawa nila at nahampas pa ni Baekhyun si Sehun habang tumatawa.  
“Ang ingay mo!” sita sa kanya ni Baekhyun kahit siya rin naman maingay. 

“Eh ikaw rin naman! Twinning talaga tayo!” joke ni Sehun na kahit corny ay di alam ni Baekhyun bat natatawa parin siya.

Hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun ang oras pero ang tagal pa nilang nagkwentuhan at nagtawanan. At dahil doon, naging masaya ang second night ni Baekhyun. Nakahanap pa siya ng kaibigan. 

 

++

 

Sa pangatlong araw ni Baekhyun, hindi niya inaasahang meron na siyang kaibigan sa pag gising niya sa umaga. Naisipan niya kasing magswimming agad para makapag paaraw habang maaga pa. 

Ang hindi niya inaasahan ay ang surf board na lumutang palapit sa kanya habang nag bababad siya sa tubig. At bumungad nanaman ang nakangiting muka si Sehun. 

“Good morning!” bati nito sa kanya. 

“Good morning din! Aga mo namang nagsusurf.” sabi ni Baekhyun at ipinatong din ang mga braso sa kabilang side ng surfboard bago ipinatong din ang baba niya tulad ni Sehun. Magkakilala na naman sila ng sapat para lumapit ng ganon si Baekhyun.

“Malakas kase alon pag umaga, malakas kase hangin.” explain sa kanya ni Sehun. 

“Buti ka pa marunong, pagsusurf lang kase sa net alam ko eh.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin naman sa kanya saglit si Sehun bago ngumisi. 

“Aba, nagjojoke ka na ngayon ah!” asar nito bago tumawa. Umirap lang si Baekhyun habang pinipigillan ang ngiti niya saka winisikan ng tubig sa muka ni Sehun. “Last mo na yon ah!” 

“Wow! Big word para sa _‘ganda ng pangalan mo, parang ikaw.’_ ” pangaasar pabalik ni Baekhyun at ginaya pa ang boses nito kagabi. 

Si Sehun naman ngayon ang umirap habang pinipigilan rin ang ngiti niya bago tinapik ang tubig sa muka ni Baekhyun. Tumawa si Sehun tapos gawin ‘yon at tumigil naman ang tawa ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ba balak mo ngayong araw?” tanong ni Sehun. 

“Wala, magswimming at matulog lang.” sagot ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang muka. Hindi niya kase alam na feeling close pala ‘tong nakilala niya. 

“‘Yon lang? Ang daming pwedeng gawin dito oh.” sabi sa kanya ni Sehun at tumuro pa sa paligid nila. 

Kaya napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid at nakitang dumadami na ang tao. Naisip niya tuloy kung hindi siya kinausap ni Sehun kagabi, magisa nanaman siyang nagsiswimming ngayon habang tinititigan ang mga tao sa paligid niya. 

“Madami pa akong time.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Wow ah! Gusto mo, lunch nalang tayo sa labas?” Tanong ni Sehun. 

Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung dinidiskartehan ba siya nito pero mas okay nang sigurado.

“Lunch? Single ka ba?” Sagot niya at itinaas pa ang kilay habang nakangisi. Natawa naman si Sehun. 

“Kailangan ba single pag kakain?! Hindi ba pwede para maging friends lang?!” Malakas nitong sabi habang tumatawa. 

“Syempre! Baka may sumugod sakin habang may pa lunch, lunch ka pa diyan. Saka malay ko ba! Akala ko dinidiskartehan mo na agad ako eh!.” sigaw din ni Baekhyun pero deep inside nahihiya na siya.

“May pagka feelingero ka pala.” sabi ni Sehun habang tumatawa. Kaya binasa ulit siya ng tubig ni Baekhyun sa muka. “Pero wag ka magalala, pag naging close tayo, malay mo...gawin ko talaga yun.” 

Napatigil saglit si Baekhyun at tumingin sa kanya habang pigil ang ngiti. 

“Wala pa nga tayong 24 hours na magkakilala.” mahina niyang sabi. 

“Kaya nga kikilalanin ang isa’t isa eh! Saka ikaw nga tong-” naputol ang pangaasar ni Sehun. 

“Oo na! Kumain na tayo. Bala ka diyan!” sigaw ni Baekhyun bago lumangoy na palayo kay Sehun pero hindi na niya mapigilan, napangiti nalang talaga siya. 

 

_

 

Dinala siya ni Sehun sa isang restaurant na nagseserve ng fresh na seafoods. Kahit bandang bayan ito, nagulat parin siya sa bango pagpasok nila. Malayo layo rin ang nilakad nila kaya parehas silang pagod pagdating. Naubos nga niya agad ang tubig na ibinigay sa kanya ng waiter, pati na rin yung kay Sehun na umupo sa harap niya at tinawanan lang siya. 

“Libre mo ba?” asar ni Baekhyun kay Sehun. 

Napatitig lang sa kanya si Sehun bago ito tawanan ni Baekhyun. 

“Biro lang! Hindi pa nga tayo officially friends.” bawi ni Baekhyun. Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Sehun at ngumiti. 

“Edi gawing official.” mababa ang boses nito ng sabihin ‘yon. “Hi! I’m Oh Sehun, 23 years old. Isa akong photographer.” biglaan nitong sabi saka inilahad ang kamay niya.

Maraming tao sa paligid nila at hindi naman eto ang unang beses na may bagong nakilala si Baekhyun. Kaya inabot nalang din niya ang kamay niya dahil kung may balak gawin sa kanya si Sehun ay ginawa na niya ito kagabi nung nalaman niyang mag isa lang si Baekhyun. Saka close na sila kaya may kaunting tiwala na si Baekhyun dito.

Malaki ang ngiti niya habang tatawa tawa pa dahil sa formal introduction na sinimulan nitong si Sehun.

“Byun Baekhyun, 27...25, 31-” biro niya na ikinatawa ng marahan ng kasama.

Silang dalawa lang ang tumatawa habang hawak ang kamay ng isa’t isa. Pero ng humupa ito, nanatili ang mga ngiti nila. 

“Sexy naman pala” sabi ni Sehun na ikinatawa ulit ni Baekhyun.

“Syempre!” sabi niya bago tumingin sa mga mata ni Sehun. “Byun Baekhyun, 27, Graphic Artist.”

Tumingin din sa mata niya si Sehun at ngumiti bago inalog ang kamay nila. 

“Wow Artist!...NIce meeting you.” Sagot ni Sehun habang natatawa sila sa kalokohan nila. 

“Nice meeting you rin, sana maging friends tayo.” 

“Artist ka pala ah. Drawing mo naman ako.”

“Sige, pag close na tayo.”

“Tanda mo na pala!” 

“Oo, kaya tawagin mo kong kuya.” 

“Ayoko, gusto ko babe.” 

Binato nalang siya ni Baekhyun ng tissue habang hindi namamalayan na iba na pala, dahil doon naramdam ni Baekhyun na hindi ito magiging ‘self time’ 

 

++

 

Sa pang apat na araw ni Baekhyun ay ang unang araw na kinulit siya ni Sehun. Nagulat siya dahil maaga itong nangangatok at may hawak na buko. Hindi lang isang buko, kundi apat. 

“Saan mo naman nakuha ‘tong mga ‘toh?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang sumisipsip sa buko na iniabot ni Sehun habang nakaupo silang dalawa sa beranda ng cottage ni Baekhyun. 

“Sa bayan.” maigsi nitong sagot habang sumisipsip din sa pink niyang straw. 

“Favorite mo talaga to noh? Pati ako ginambala mo ng kay aga aga para lang sa buko.” masungit na sabi ni Baekhyun kahit nageenjoy din naman siya sa yellow niyang straw, na galing sa bulsa ni Sehun. Nagulat pa nga siya ng manghiram ito ng kutsilyo para butasan ang mga buko nila. 

“Yaan mo, sa susunod magdadala ako ng pinya.” sabi ni Sehun sabay taas baba pa ng kilay. 

Kahapon kasi habang kumakain ay napagusapan nila ang mga gusto at hindi gusto ng isa’t isa. Para nga silang mga teenager na sumasagot ng slambook at pati pangalan ng first crush naitanong. Naungkat din tuloy kung sino ang dahilan ng pagpunta ni Baekhyun sa Coron, na si Park Chanyeol. Pati na rin ang collection na tinatrabaho ni Sehun. Bukod pa don, marami rin silang nalaman tungkol sa isa’t isa. Lalo na kay Sehun dahil may pagkachismosa si Baekhyun.

“Wow naman may pa prutas pa.” asar ni Baekhyun at binangga pa ang mga balikat nila. Natawa naman ng marahan si Sehun. 

“Siyempre!” 

Tahimik silang kumakain ng buko at ipinagbiyak pa ni Sehun si Baekhyun ng isa para makain niya ang laman nito. Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil sa kakaiba ang pagiging gentleman ni Sehun. 

“Ano gagawin mo ngayon araw?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa kasi siya sigurado sa mga gusto niyang gawin.

“Magsurf saka kung feel ko, magpicture.” sagot sa kanya ni Sehun habang ngumunguya ng laman ng buko at nakatanaw sa dagat. 

“Samahan mo ko.” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Alam niyang kakakilala niya lang sa lalaki pero ito lang kasi ang kilala niya at muka namang sige lang sa kahit anong trip si Sehun. Saka malay rin ni Baekhyun, kung magtatampo ba si Sehun kung hindi niya ito yayain. 

Tumingin naman sa kanya si Sehun at ngumiti ng malaki.

“Ayieee, crush mo ko noh?gusto mo na ba akong laging kasama?” 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa muka ni Sehun na itinaas baba pa ang kilay para lang asarin siya. Pero magkaibigan na naman sila at masayang kasama si Sehun kaya gusto niya itong samahan siya.

“Hindi noh! Ikaw lang kasi kilala ko. Saka kung ayaw mo edi wag.” kunwaring pagsusungit ni Baekhyun. Napa simangot nalang siya at saka tumingin sa dagat. 

“Akala ko ba ‘self time’ mo to, bat sinasama mo na ako?” pangaasar sa kanya ni Sehun. 

“Edi sana hindi kita kausap ngayon kung self time parin to diba.” nakasimangot parin na sabi ni Baekhyun. Ginagamit na niya ang kakyutan para mauto ang lalaki.

Kaya mas lumaki naman ang ngiti ni Sehun dahil effective ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. 

“Sige na nga, san ba? At baka umiyak ka pa diyan.” pangaasar ulit sa kanya. Kaya nahampas niya tuloy ito sa braso. 

“Gusto ko mag island hopping.” 

 

_

 

Hindi maitago ni Baekhyun ang excitement niya. Kahit na nahihiya siya kay Sehun dahil napagastos din ito dahil sa pagsama sa kanya, kahit na napuntahan na niya ang mga pupuntahan nila. Pero mukang excited din naman siya kaya sinabayan nalang din ito ni Baekhyun. Malaki rin ang ngiti nito tulad ng kay Baekhyun bago sila magsimula at siyempre hindi mawawala ang pangaasar nito kay Baekhyun. 

“Alam mo, gustong gusto ko talaga ‘tong desisyon kong ‘to. Parang ngayon ko lang kasi naramdaman yung bunga ng mga ]trinabaho ko. Ngayon lang ako naging ganito ka carefree kahit na nagawa ko lang ‘to kasi mag isa nalang ako.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa dagat habang umaandar ang bangka na gamit nila para sa island hopping. May kasabay silang pamilyang kano at magbabarkada kaya magkadikit sila ni Sehun na katabi niya.

Tahimik si Sehun bago ito tumingin sa kanya at saka ngumiti. Pero iba ang ngiti niya ngayon, hindi yung nangaasar o natatawa kundi yung parang ramdam nito kung ano ba ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Edi mabuti.” sagot ni Sehun habang mabilis ang takbo ng bangka na dahilan ng paghangin ng mga buhok nila. Nginitian lang siya ni Baekhyun. “Hindi lahat ay ganyang katapang.”

At saka tumingin ulit sa kanya si Sehun pero syempre medyo nakatungo ito dahil maliit siya sa tabi nito—isa bagay na kinaiinggitan niya sa bagong kaibigan— bago nito itinaas ang kamay at saka ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun at saka ngumiti. 

“Saka hindi ka na mag isa.” 

_

Una silang nagpunta sa twin lagoons, pero bago sila bumaba ng bangka nagulat si Baekhyun sa inilabas na camera ng kaibigan. Nakalimutan niyang may trabaho nga pala itong dapat kumpletuhin. Pero ang hindi niya ineexpect ang ay biglaan nanaman sa kanyang pagkuha nito ng picture. 

“Wag kang titingin! Para kunwari candid!” 

Doon niya nalamang toxic pala ang bago niyang kabigan. 

Hindi niya alam pero ang gaan ng loob niya kay Sehun lalo na’t ng sinabi nito na hindi na siya magisa. At tila ba may koneksyon na rin sila na parang ang tagal tagal na nilang magkakilala kahit dalawa o tatlong araw palang naman. Kaya sa tingin niya magiging maganda ang araw na ito dahil kasama niya si Sehun.

 

Nag kayaking sila na kung saan enjoy na enjoy silang dalawa kahit nakalimutan na nila yung mga gamit nilang hindi sila sigurado kung mananakaw ba na nasa bangka. Binitawan rin kasi muna ni Sehun yung camera niya para maenjoy ulit ang kayaking. 

Hindi naman nila naiwasan ang maglandian gamit ang mga sagwan. At ang kalokohan nilang lumayo ng lumayo sa ibang kasama na halos mapalayo na talaga silang tuluyan sa pampang. Kahit takot ay tawa parin sila ng tawa sa katarantaduhan nila. 

“Naalala ko yung ex ko na kasama ko nung unang kayaking ko dito.” biglang sabi ni Sehun. Pabalik na sila sa kung saan malapit sa mga kasama. 

“Oh? Anong nangyari sa inyo?” tanong ni Baekhyun na nakatanaw sa unahan niya kahit nasa likod niya ang kausap. Nakikita niya rin yung mga kano na hinuhulaan nila kanina kung mag sugar daddy at baby ba. 

 

“Di niya trip yung mga tulad ko.” sabi ni Sehun. 

Napalingon naman si Baekhyun para tignan kung malungkot ito. Pero mukang hindi naman kaya inasar nalang niya. 

“Ako rin naman bebreak kita kung puro peke pala yung mga candid mo!” saka niya naramdaman ang malamig na tubig na humampas sa muka niya. 

“Heh! Maganda naman yung mga candid ko ah!” sigaw ni Sehun habang tumatawa si Baekhyun kahit basang basa siya dahil sa paghampas ni Sehun ng sagwan sa tubig para basain siya. 

“Syempre ako yun eh!” sigaw din ni Baekhyun. Saka tumuloy ng pag sagwan. 

Tahimik naman saglit si Sehun bago narinig ni Baekhyun ang mahina nitong sagot. 

“Syempre maganda ka naman eh

At patago siyang ngumiti sa pagtalikod niya kay Sehun. 

“Alam mo naalala ko din yung ex ko dito sa kayaking.” sabi ni Baekhyun na ipinagtaka naman ni Sehun.

“Bakit naman? Akala ko ba hindi ka pa nakakapunta dito.” sagot sa kanya nito. 

“Gusto ko kasi ihampas sa kanya yung sagwan.” 

Nagambala naman ang mga ibang nagkakayaking dahil sa malakas na tawa ni Sehun. 

Kahit nagtataka sa ex ni Baekhyun ay ayaw sirain ni Sehun ang moment ni Baekhyun kaya sa susunod nalang niya tatanungin ang kaibigan tungkol sa nangyari sa kanila ng ex nito. 

Naisipan niya ring gawin ang pagtayo sa kayak. Kaya para silang naging bata na sobrang competitive sa pagunahan sa pagtayo ng maayos. Basang basa naman sila sa kada malalaglag sa tubig kaya nagtanggal nalang sila ng pang itaas. Na dahilan ng pagsimula ng pangaasar ni Sehun kay Baekhyun dahil sa pagtitig nito sa abs niya. Dumadalas na rin ang mga korni nilang jokes at ang pagaasaran kaya unti unti ay paingay sila ng paingay.

Pangalawa naman nilang pinuntahan ang Barracuda Lake. Doon naman nag enjoy si Baekhyun sa pangaasar dahil nalaman niyang takot pala sa isda ang kaibigan. Kalma silang lumalangoy sa kalma ding maligamgam na tubig. Doon din siya napakapit kay Sehun dahil hindi naman siya ganun kagaling lumangoy. Nag resulta tuloy ito ng mahirap na pagiikot nila dahil sa pagigiing clingy niya kay Sehun at dahil sa kaduwagan ni Sehun sa kung anong lumapit sa kanila. Nalaman din ni Baekhyun na nakakakuha ng mga pictures si Sehun kahit sa ilalim ng tubig at first time niyang magbakasyon para sa isang collection. Balak niyang makuhanan ang natural na ganda ng mga tourist spots, dahilan ng pagbalik niya dito sa Coron. kahit na pabalik balik na siya dito noon dahil sa mga photoshoots. Hindi rin sigurado ang tagal ng pagiistay niya dito at naka depende pa ito kung gaano niya katagal makukumpleto ang koleksyon. Kaya magiisang buwan na rin palang nasa Coron si Sehun. Nalaman rin ni Baekhyun na maraming kayang gawin ang kaibigan. Isa na doon ang pagbuga nito ng tubig na parang butanding. Walang kwentang bagay pero natuwa naman siya. 

Nagpaddle boarding din sila sa sunod nilang pinuntahan. Nakita rin ni Baekhyun ang galing ni Sehun sa surfing dahil nakatayo agad ito—tulad kanina sa kayaking na siya ang nanalo sa pagtayo tayo nila—habang si Baekhyun naman ay kailangan pang tulungan para makatayo magisa. Doon din nila napagkwentuhan ang pamilya nila. Kaya nalaman nilang parehas sila may kuya. Nakilala rin ni Sehun ang pamangkin ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang isama sa susunod niyang pagpunta doon. Naikwento naman ni Sehun ang aso niyang si Vivi na nag iisa daw na apo ng mga magulang niya. 

Nag snorkeling sila sa Coral Eden kahit na takot si Sehun sa mga lamang tubig. Pero ngayon ay puro si Baekhyun na ang kinukuhanan niya ng pcitures, mapailalim man ng tubig. Muntik na ngang malunod si Sehun dahil sa sobrang tawa ng hawakan ni Baekhyun ang paa niya. Nalaman tuloy ni Baekhyun na may kiliti siya doon. Ito rin ang lugar na kinabahan ng kaunti si Sehun dahil parang ang intimate nito. Dahil sila nga ang magkasama, silang dalawa lang din ang magkahawak sa ilalim ng tubig. Ayaw niyang takutin si Baekhyun kaya ginagawa niya ang lahat para hindi maging masyadong intimate ang araw na to. Pero nahirapan siyang gawin ito dahil hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na hawakan ang pisngi ni Baehyun nang nasa Calachuchi Beach na sila. Tapos kasi ng mga ginawa nila, pulang pula na ang balat ni Baekhyun dahil sa araw. Na lalo lang ikinaganda ng makinis niyang balat. Hindi niya tuloy maiwasan ang picturan din ito. At ngumiti naman sa camera niya ng napaka ganda si Baekhyun. Di niya alam pero parang sumikip yung dibdib niya ng sumilip siya sa camera niya. 

Ang ganda kasi ng kaibigan sa tama ng araw at sa namumula mula nitong balat, dumadag pa ang beach sa likod nito pero hindi ‘yon napansin dahil sa ngiti ni Baekhyun. Para tuloy siyang high school na nagka crush ulit. Pero syempre, secret lang ‘yon. 

Nagtaka naman si Sehun nang ayaw sumama ni Baekhyun sa susunod nilang pupuntahan, sa Kayangan Lake. Gusto raw kasi nito na doon ang huli niyang pupuntahan bago matapos ang bakasyon niya. Ang sabi kasi ni Baekhyun, save the best for last at dahil nakapunta na naman si Sehun doon at tama naman si Baekhyun ay nagpaiwan nalang muna sila sa Calachuchi beach. 

Doon muna sila nagtangahilan habang hinihintay ang bangka nila galing sa Kayangan Lake at nang wala pa ito ng bandang hapon ay naupo muna sila sa buhangin para magkwentuhan. 

“Tingin mo ba eeffect tong bakasyon kong to para maka move on ako sa ex ko?” biglang tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi parin maiwasan ni Sehun ang hindi tumitig sa kaibigan. Nag iba kasi aura nito tapos ng mga ginawa nila, lalo naman siyang nageenjoy kasama nito at tila ba nasasanay na rin siya.

“Depende sayo. Kung gusto mo talaga, edi eepekto.” sabi ni Sehun habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun na nakatingin naman sa sunset. Magkatabi ulit sila sa buhanginan at parehas na yakap ang mga tuhod nila. Natuyo na naman ang mga damit nila kaya hindi na ganun kalamig. 

“Kwento ko na ba sayo pano kami nag break?” nakangising tanong ni Baekhyun nang tumingin ito kay Sehun. “Alam ko namang chismoso ka.” 

Sinabuyan lang siya ni Sehun ng buhangin.

“Ikaw nga ‘tong andaming tanong saakin noon, ako pa tong chismoso.” Reklamo ni Sehun habang binabato parin ng buhangin si Baekhyun na tumatawa lang habang umiiwas. 

“Sorry na bal.” pangaasar ni Baekhyun na tumatawa parin at lumayo ng kaunti kay Sehun.

“Tignan mo! Pati tawagan namin ng ex ko noon alam mo!” sigaw ni Sehun na lumapit din kay Baekhyun para batuhin ulit ng buhangin. 

“Kathniel pala kayo noon ni Lu ah. Lu diba?” pangaasar parin ni Baekhyun habang tinatawanan ang kasama na hawak na siya sa binti at patuloy siyang sinasabuyan ng buhangin. Kaya sinabuyan niya rin ito na nagresulta ng paglalandian nila sa beach. Para silang mag syotang gumugulong sa buhanginan at dumudungis na rin sila. 

“Aray nagkaroon ako sa mata!” sigaw ni Sehun na napaupo na sa buhangin habang tumatawa parin si Baekhyun. 

“Namatay ka ba?” 

“Pilosopo ka talaga!” at tuloy ang paghaharutan nila. 

Pero di rin nag tagal ay bumalik din sila sa pagkakaupo at halos wala nang distansya sa pagitan nila habang nakatingin sila parehas sa dagat. Naaabot naman ng tubig ang mga paa nila. Kinuwento na rin ni Baekhyun ang Break na hiningi sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi ko lang alam bakit biglaan. Sana pala napansin ko na yung mga hindi niya pagsipot sa date namin. Sa mga hindi na niya pagtawag sa gabi at yung mga hindi na niya pagpunta samin tuwing weekends. Matagal na pala kaming ganon. Bat hindi ko napansin?” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Tahimik naman buong kwento si Sehun na sumusulyap sulyap paminsan minsan kay Baekhyun. Dumidilim na sa paligid at maya maya dadating na din ang bangka nila. 

“Gago pala yang ex mo eh.” ‘yon ang unang sinabi ni Sehun sa buong pagkukwento ni Baekhyun.

Huminga lang ng malalim si Baekhyun bago tumawa ng marahan at tumingin kay Sehun. Nakatingin lang ang lalaki sa dagat at nakakunot ang noo nito. Gusto naman itong hawakan ni Baekhyun para diretsuhin. Mas bagay kasi sa kaibigan niya ang nakangiti. 

“I know right?!” biro ni Baekhyun para pagaanin ang tensyon kahit siya na rin ay naiiyak na. 

“Meron talagang mga taong ang lalakas ng loob manakit noh? Kahit ang ginawa mo lang naman sa kanya ay mahalin siya.” seryosong sabi ni Sehun. 

Unang beses palang nakita ni Baekhyun kung pano magalit ang kaibigan at napaka kalma nito kung magsalita, lumalalim lang ang boses nito. Inaamin niya rin na natutuwa siya dahil sa ex niya ito nagagalit kaya naramdaman niyang magkaibigan na talaga sila..

“Kaya nga ako umalis eh.” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ko kasi kayang andoon siya nagpapakasaya tas ako eto,nagtataka parin saan ba nagkamali,san ba ko nagkulang,hindi pa ba ako sapat? Masaya naman kami noon. Tulad nung una kaming nagkakilala nung college, kase parehas kami ng course. Inabot nga kami ng anim na taon. Eto pa...” mapait na tumawa si Baekhyun. “nag aabang pa ako na alukin niya ng kasal. Diba ang tanga ko lang? Nainip na rin siguro ‘yon sakin. Wala kasi siguro akong thrill sa kama, paulit ulit lang kasi na panonood ng sine yung mga date namin, hindi kasi ako adventurous tulad niya. Kahit gaano na pala kayo katagal wala paring assurance na sapat ka na para sa kanya.” 

Hindi naman napansin ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya at na nakayakap na pala sa kanya si Sehun. Pero ng mapansin niya ito, umiyak nalang siya ng umiyak sa balikat ng kaibigan. 

“Ayoko na. Isang buwan na nung sinabi niya ‘yon pero parang kanina lang. Anim na taon, ni hindi ko manlang alam kung saan nagkamali yung relasyon namin sa anim na taon na yon. Ganon lang ba ako kadaling tigilan mahalin?”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Sehun sa buhok niya at matagal itong tahimik habang yakap lang siya at umiiyak naman siya. Ito kasi ang unang beses na naikwento niya ito, at sa bagong kakilala niya pa. Ito kasi ang unang beses na nailabas niya lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin. Malaking tulong na doon ang pakikinig ni Sehun. 

“Shh, bakit mo ba sinisisi ang sarili mo sa kagaguhan ng ibang tao? Hindi pa ba maliwanag sa’yo Baekhyun? Hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan. Kaya wag mong isipin kung anong kulang o sobra sayo dahil lang hindi siya makuntento sayo.” 

At doon nagpapasalamat na si Baekhyun na nakilala niya si Sehun. 

 

++

 

Sa panglimang araw ni Baekhyun ay ang pangalawang beses at ang simula ng pagdala sa kanya uma-umaga ng prutas ni Sehun. 

Mas lalo silang naging close dahil sa una nilang pag alis na magkasama at ng dahil na rin sa pag kwento ni Baekhyun kay Sehun tungkol sa ex niya. Nakatulong rin ang pakikinig at pagdamay ni Sehun sa kanya kagabi nung umiyak siya dito. 

“Baaaaabe!” nagising nalang si Baekhyun dahil sa malakas na boses na nanggagaling sa labas. Kaya napabangon siya sa kama at binuksan ang bintana na nasa ulohan niya lang. Bumungad naman ang muka ni Sehun na nakangiti habang naka shorts lang at saka itinaas ang bitbit.. 

“pakwan?”

Napakurap ng ilang beses si Baekhyun bago lumunok. Ikaw ba naman ang biglang nagising dahil sa matinis na boses at ang boses na ‘yon ay nanggagaling sa isang lalaking may nakakabuhay ng dugo na abs. At _syet_ , isa rin talaga ‘yon sa dahilan kung bakit niya kinaibigan si Sehun. 

Tinaas baba naman ni Sehun ang kilay niya bago ngumisi ng nakakaloko nang hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun.. 

“Sabi nga nila, ‘take a picture, it will last longer.’” pagmamayabang nito. Na ikinatawa naman ni Baekhyun dahil kanina pa nga siya hindi nakakapag salita. Bukod kasi sa natuyo niyang laway ay wala siyang masabi sa kagwapuhan ni Sehun ngayong umaga. At siyempre, hindi niya ‘yon sasabihin. 

Kaya itinaas nito ang isang daliri para isensyas na maghintay ang lalaki. May naisip kasi siya dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun. Kaya hinanap agad ni Baekhyun ang cellphone at ng makita niya ito sa gilid ng kama ay itinaas niya ito sa bintana, sa harap ni Sehun.

“Smile!” sabi ni Baekhyun saka pinicturan si Sehun. Natawa naman Sehun ng malakas dahil ginawa nga talaga ito ni Baekhyun. Tumawa na rin si Baekhyun bago pinapasok ang kaibigan para kainin ang dinala nitong prutas. Dahil aaminin man niya o hindi, gusto niya gumising ng ganito araw araw. 

 

++

 

Sa pang anim na araw naman ay tinuruan siya nitong mag surf. 

Malakas ang tawa nilang dalawa kahit na magkanda lunod lunod na si Baekhyun. 

“Bumitaw ka kase!” malakas na sigaw ni Sehun na nasa kabilang surfboard, habang tumatawa sa panonood kay Baekhyun na yakapin ang sarili niyang surfboard. Nakadapa lang ito habang tumatawa.

“Pano kung mahulog ako tas’ lumubog ako.” sigaw nito pabalik kahit na natatawa rin siya habang iniisip ang itsura niya na nakayakap sa surfboard at tinatangay ng alon. 

Halos hindi rin makasagot sa kakatawa si Sehun dahil sa itsura ng kaibigan. 

“Bumitaw ka muna! Saka kita tutulungan.” sabi ni Sehun na papalapit kay Baekhyun na palayo ng palayo sa kanya dahil sa alon. 

“Pramis?” sagot nito. 

“Pramis!” sigaw ni Sehun bago nahawakan ang dulo ng surfboard ni Baekhyun para hindi na ito lumayo sa kanya. 

“Pag ako namatay ah!” sigaw nito na ikinatawa ulit ni Sehun.

Kahit takot na takot na siya dahil baka malunod ay bumitaw na si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap sa surfboard. Baka ito pa nga ang dahilan ng pagkalunod niya kung hindi siya bumitaw. Pero muka namang hindi talaga siya papabayaan ni Sehun at kanina pa siya nakakainom ng maalat na tubig tuwing hahampas ang alon sa muka niya. Kaya dahan dahan siyang bumitaw at saka siya tinulungan ni Sehun para tumayo. Na naging dahilan ulit ng pagkatumba niya at sandaling pagsumpa niya kay Sehun. Pero nahila agad siya nito at nahawakan ang kamay niya kaya hindi siya lumubog. Kahit na tinatawanan parin siya ni Sehun atlis, totoo ngang hindi siya nito papabayaan.

Hindi man naturuan ng tuluyan ni Sehun si Baekhyun dahil sumuko na agad ito. At dahil masyado pa daw siyang bata para kunin ni Lord, masaya naman silang umahon at hindi mapigilan ni Sehun ang tawa dahil sa itsura kanina ng kaibigan. Kahit na paulit ulit na siya nitong hinahampas dahil sa pangaasar niya. 

“Oh, Namatay ka ba?” huling pangaasar ni Sehun bago ito habulin ni Baekhyun.

 

++

 

Sa unang linggo niya ay lumabas sila ni Sehun para maghapunan. Tapos kasi nila magsimba--dinala kasi siya ni Sehun sa simbahan ng Barangay--ay nagswimming lang din sila buong araw. Nagbilad lang sa araw si Baekhyun habang kumukuha ng pictures si Sehun pagkatapos nilang maligo. At natutuwa si Baekhyun dahil parehas nang nawawala ang pagka maputi nila ni Sehun at namumula mula pa. Tuwang tuwa pa siya tuwing hahampasin ang kaibigan sa parte ng balat nito na nagka sunburn na. 

Kaya ng mag hapon na ay niyaya ito ni Baekhyun na kumain ulit sa labas. Tinatamad kasi siya magluto at nabadtrip sa kanya si Sehun dahil sa paghampas niya dito kanina. Kaya naisipan niyang bumawi dito. 

“Sorry na! Nilibre na nga kita eh.” panunuyo ni Baekhyun kay Sehun kahit na tatawa tawa parin ito dahil sa bumakat na kamay niya sa likod ng kaibigan. At kitang kita parin ito sa likod ni Sehun dahil naka sando lang ito at hindi mapigilan matawa ni Baekhyun. 

“Ang hapdi kaya.” nakasimangot na sabi ni Sehun sabay kagat sa barbeque na nilibre sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

“Namatay ka ba?” pangaasar ni Baekhyun. Pinitik naman siya ni Sehun sa noo at saka kumain ulit. 

Hindi lang kasi ‘yon ang nilibre sa kanya ni Baekhyun, meron ding iba’t ibang klase ng inihaw. Kaya siguro takot si Sehun sa sea creatures dahil natatakot siyang gantihan siya nito dahil paborito niya ang mga inihaw na lahi nila. At saka dinalahan rin naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun kaninang umaga ng mangga kaya okay lang na ilibre niya rin ito. Nakakailang araw na rin kasi siya nitong nililibre ng prutas. Lagi rin itong nandyaan para samahan siya araw araw kaya gusto niya talagang bumawi. 

“Bibili kitang cream. Ako pa magpapahid gusto mo?” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Tumango lang si Sehun at saka tumungo. Pero napansin parin ni Baekhyun ang biglaang pagpula ng mga pisngi nito. 

“Nagblush ka ba?!” biglang sigaw nito dahil sa gulat na si Oh Sehun, ang macho niyang kaibigan ay kinilig dahil lang sa sinabihan niya itong papahiran niya ito ng cream. 

“Hindi ah...Maanghang lang yung suka.” palusot pa nito na ikinatawa ni Baekhyun. 

Tumawa at sumigaw muna ito ng malakas--na dahilan ng pag tingin sa kanila ng ibang tao sa restaurant--bago tumawa ulit. Sinasaway naman siya ni Sehun dahil sa kahihiyan pero natawa na rin ang lalaki. 

“Naapektuhan ka doon noh?!” malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun ng humupa ang tawa niya kahit na may kanin pa siya sa bibig. Tumawa lang din naman si Sehun dahil sa kahihiyan sa nangyari sa kanya at sa kahihiyan sa pag eeksena ni Baekhyun. “Umamin ka! Crush mo ko noh? kaya naapektuhan ka doon sa papahiran kita?”

“Assumero!” 

Pero tumango rin naman si Sehun pagkatapos sumubo ng maraming kanin. 

 

Binili rin naman siya ni Baekhyun ng cream at pinahiran dahil hindi niya ito abot. Pero natawa nalang silang dalawa sa loob ng cottage ni Sehun dahil sa pagkakaalala sa pag blush ni Sehun. Nasa maliit na salas naman sila ng cottage, bukas rin ang pintuan at kita sila sa labas kaya hindi masyadong kinabahan si Sehun habang pinapahiran siya nito. Kahit na umiinit talaga ang tiyan at bumibilis ang paghinga niya tuwing dadaplis sa balat niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Dahil hindi man niya agad ito aminin, totoo talagang nagkakagusto na siya sa kaibigan. 

 

++

 

Sa pang walong araw niya ay ang unang beses na nilutuan niya ito. 

Namalengke kasi ulit si Baekhyun dahil ubos na ang pinamili niya nung una niya dating dito. Hindi rin kasi nila afford ang kumain araw araw sa labas kung dalawang buwan silang mag tatagal sa Coron.

Nasaktuhan rin naman na sa paglilibot nila sa ay nakakita si Baekhyun ng puno sampalok at napagdiskitahan niyang utusan ang kaibigan na akyatin ito. 

“Wag yan! Yung banda sa kaliwa!” sigaw ni Baekhyun kay Sehun na nasa itaas na ng puno. 

Natutuwa siya dahil nauto niya ito at dahil na rin nagtanggal nanaman ito ng tshirt sa pag akyat. Hindi niya alam kung uto uto ba talaga si Sehun o espesyal lang siya dito kaya sumunod agad ito ng sinabi niyang ikuha siya nito ng sampalok. Baka na rin siguro mas matanda siya dito o kaya gusto rin nito ng sampalok kaya umakyat rin naman agad. Kaya kahit medyo nakokonsensya si Baekhyun sa pagpapaakyat kay Sehun ay natutuwa rin siya.

Para makabawi ulit ay nilutuan niya ito. Nagulat nalang si Sehun ng katukin siya ni Baekhyun ng hapon--Tanghali na rin silang natapos magikot. Wala pa rin kasi silang kinakain bukod sa dalang saging ni Sehun kaninang umaga bago sila magsimula--dala ni Baekhyun ang niluto kung saan niya ginamit yung sampalok na pinakuha niya kanina kay Sehun. 

Naaliw naman si Sehun sa nalaman na marunong pala magluto si Baekhyun at dinalahan pa siya nito. Kahit medyo napagod siya kanina sa pag akyat ay ok lang, makita lang na nakangiti ang kaibigan at pang papogi points na rin. Alam rin naman niyang tuwang tuwa si Baekhyun tuwing wala siyang suot na tshirt. 

Kumain silang dalawa sa beranda ng cottage ni Sehun dahil magdidilim na at lumalamig na ang hangin kaya mas masarap kumain doon. Sakto para sa mainit na sabaw ni inihanda ni Baekhyun. 

“Ano? Masarap?” tanong agad ni Baekhyun kahit hindi pa nga umaabot yung kutsara sa bibig niya. 

Kaya kahit sobrang init ay tinikman na niya agad ito. Tumango naman si Sehun sa kaibigan na nakangangang nagaabang sa sasabihin niya. Kaya naisipan niya itong asarin at saka sumimangot. 

“Kaso ang tabang.” sabi ni Sehun. 

Pinigilan naman ni Sehun ang pagtawa ng biglang sumimangot si Baekhyun.

“Totoo? Edi hindi masarap?” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at saka kumuha ng sabaw para hipan. 

Ngumiti lang si Sehun dahil sa kakyutan ni Baekhyun. Naalala niya nung una siyang inuto nito gamit ang pagpapakyut. At kahit ngayon na hindi na siya nito inuuto ay malaki parin ang epekto nito sa kanya. Gusto niyang yakapin ang kaibigan at halik halikan ang muka at hindi na ito paalisin sa yakap niya. Gusto niyang protektahan ito sa kahit anong bagay at sa kahit sino, lalo na sa ex nito. Pero masyado pang maaga para gawin o kahit isipin niya ‘yon kay Baekhyun. 

Pero dahil hindi rin naman niya ito mapigilan ay bigla nalang siyang tumawa at kinurot ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun--na dahilan ng pag tapon ng sabaw na dapat ay isusubo na nito--at saka inalog alog ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. 

“Aray!” sigaw ni Baekhyun at tinuktok ang kutsara kay Sehun. 

“Joke lang! Masarap talaga! Hindi matabang, inaasar lang kita.” sabi ni Sehun habang tumatawa kahit na gustong gusto na niya talagang yakapin ng mahigpit ang lalaki. 

Bumalik ang ngiti ni Baekhyun na nakapagpabilis ulit ng tibok ng puso ni Sehun. 

“Talaga? Pramis?” malakas ang boses nito habang inaabangan ulit ang sagot ni Sehun tungkol sa luto niya. 

Huminga nalang ng malalim si Sehun para pigilan ang nararamdaman. At saka ngumiti din at kinurot ulit ang pisngi ng kaibigan.

“Oo nga! Pramiiiiiiis.” sabi ni Sehun habang inaalog ulit ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun.

“Aray! “ sigaw ni Baekhyun saka hinampas sa balikat si Sehun. 

Natawa lang si Sehun kahit na pinaubos sa kanya ni Baekhyun lahat ng niluto niya. Dahil sabi naman daw niya na masarap ito kaya kailangan niya itong ubusin. Kaya kahit busog na busog na si Sehun ay inubos niya parin ito. At tanging mga tawa nalang nila ang naririnig sa beach dahil sa tagal nilang nanatili sa labas, inabot na sila ng hating gabi.

 

++

 

Habang nang pang siyam niyang araw ay ang unang beses rin na hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay niya. 

Fiesta kasi sa barangay ng beach na tinutuluyan nila kaya sobrang daming tao ngayong araw. Narinig lang nila ito sa mga vendors na ngayon lang pwede magtinda sa beach. Mayroon ding competition ng mga sand castles kaya masayang nagiikot sila Baekhyun at Sehun. 

Nawala naman ang madalas nilang pagkabugnot sa beach dahil puro pagsiswimming nalang ang ginagawa nila--sa mga susunod na araw pa kasi balak ni Baekhyun na mag gala at gawin ang mga balak niyang gawin--nalaman din kasi niyang magkakaroon ng fire dance show sa gabi. 

Kaya’t nagikot nalang sila buong araw at namili. At dahil na nga rin sa madaming tao, nagulat si Baekhyun ng hawakan siya sa kamay ni Sehun para hindi siya mapalayo dito. Nung una ay medyo kinabahan siya at uminit ang pisngi at tiyan niya. Pero nang maisip niyang ginawa lang ‘yon ni Sehun para hindi sila magkalayo ay kinalimutan na niya ito. 

Nang magdilim na at nagsiupuan na ang mga tao sa buhangin para abangan ang mag shoshow ay naupo na rin silang dalawa. 

Tulad nang dati ay magkadikit silang nakaupo habang nagaasaran at nagtatawanan 

“Ako may joke ako.” tatawa tawang sabi ni Sehun. Wala na rin kasi silang mapagusapan dahil sa tagal magsimula. 

“Pag yan korni anong gagawin ko sayo?” sabi ni Baekhyun na yakap ang mga tuhod niya pero nakatingin din kay Sehun habang nakangiti at parang inaantok na--isang dahilan kung bakit mabilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso ni Sehun, ang ganda kasi ni Baekhyun tignan. 

“Bahala ka, pero sure akong matatawa ka dito.” pagmamayabang ni Sehun pero nanatiling nakatitig lang sa kanya si Baekhyun. 

Tumahimik naman ito saglit kaya kinabahan si Sehun ng hindi magsalita si Baekhyun. Nakatingin lang ito sa mukha niya at tila may seryosong iniisip at sasabihin.

“Ang haba pala ng baba mo noh?” biglaang sabi ni Bekhyun saka hinawakan ang baba ni Sehun at tumawa ng malakas. 

Nawala naman ang ngiti ni Sehun saka hinampas ang kamay ng kaibigan sa baba niya. 

“Anlayo ng sagot ah.” birong pagsusungit ni Sehun habang tumatawa parin si Baekhyun. “Oo na! Mahaba na baba ko! Di na kailangan ipoint out.” malakas na sabi ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang baba niya at napapangiti na rin dahil sa tawa ng kasama. 

“Sige na sige na! Ano na yung joke mo? Pag yan korni tatapyasan ko ‘yang baba mo.” sabi ni Baekhyun saka ipinatong ang ulo niya sa tuhod niya habang nakatingin kay Sehun. Hindi naman sigurado si Sehun kung nilalamig ba ito dahil medyo malamig na nga ang hangin. Kaya gusto niya itong yakapin kaso baka mailang lang sa kanya si Baekhyun--kahit gustong gusto na niya talagang yakapin ang kaibigan--kaya ngumiti nalang ulit siya para sabihin na ulit yung joke niya. 

“Ano ang pagkakapareho ng-”

“HAHAHAHA NAKAKATAWA NGA!” putol na pangaasar ni Baekhyun kay Sehun. Nawala ulit ang ngiti ni Sehun bago tumawa ng malakas ulit si Baekhyun. “Joke lang, sige na! sige na nga!” sigaw ni Baekhyun ng simulan siyang sabuyan ulit ni Sehun ng buhangin. 

“Ang lakas mo talagang mangasar!” parehas silang tumatawa habang sinasabuyan lang ni Sehun si Baekhyun na umiilag na sa buhangin na binabato niya.

“Makikinig na ako pramis!” sigaw ni Baekhyun ng makulong na siya ni Sehun sa mga bisig nito. Napansin naman agad to ni Sehun kaya bumalik agad siya sa dati nilang pwesto. Tumatawa lang ng mahina si Baekhyun at parang hindi naman ito napansin kaya bumalik nalang din ito sa tabi ni Sehun.

“Makikinig ka na pramis?” sabi ni Sehun at tumango si Baekhyun, tinaas pa nito ang isang kamay. 

“Peksman.” sagot nito. Tumango naman si Sehun at ngumiti ulit, part daw kase yon ng joke niya. 

“Ano ang pinagkapareho ng utot at ng tula?” Tumawa lang ng marahan si Baekhyun dahil simula palang korni na agad. 

“Ano?” sagot niya. 

“Edi pareho-”naputol nanaman si Sehun ng biglang may magsalita sa unahan nila. 

“Hello! “ bati ng isang lalaki na nakatayo sa unahan nila. May kasama itong isang pang lalaki na kasing tangkad niya lang. Kita naman ang abs ng lalaking nagsalita habang malaki naman ang ngiti sa muka ng kasama nito. At muka naman silang mababait.

Hindi naman napigilan ni Baekhyun ang tawa niya ng makita ang reaksyon ni Sehun ng mapigilan nanaman ang joke niya. Kaya kinagat nalang niya ang kamay niya para mapahina ito habang sumagot naman si Sehun. 

“Ah, hi!” maiksing sagot pabalik ni Sehun. 

“Ahm kayo yung mga nakatira sa cottage diba? nag iistay din kasi kami sa mga cottage. Kami yung sa unahan. Ako nga pala si MInseok” sabi ng lalaking may abs at saka naman nito itinuro ang kasama niya. “At ito si Jongdae, asawa ko.”

Huminga nalang ng malalim si Baekhyun para lunukin ang tawa niya at saka tumingin sa mga lalaki at ngumiti rin bago tumango.

“Ahh oo, ako yung sa pangatlo at siya naman sa pangapat.” sabi ni Baekhyun at saka itinuro si Sehun “sorry at medyo hindi ko kayo napapansin dun.” umupo naman sa gilid nila ang mag asawa. 

“Nag hohoneymoon kasi kame kaya bibihira kami lumabas.” biro ni Jongdae, pinalo lang siya sa balikat ng asawa. Tumawa naman si Baekhyun at Sehun.

“Pasensiya na ah, pero totoo naman yon, three days na nga kami dito.” sabi ni Minseok. “Eh kayo? Mag boyfriend ba kayo o magasawa rin? Lagi ko kasi kayong nakikita na magkasama pero sa magkaiba kayo na cottage tumutuloy.” biglang tanong ni Minseok..

Dahilan kaya biglang nagkatinginan sila Baekhyun at Sehun. Nanlaki naman ang mata nila at saka bumalik ng tingin kay Minseok. 

“Kame?!” malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun saka itinuro ang sarili at ang kaibigan. 

“Oo!” sabi ni Jongdae na tumatawa rin ng marahan tulad ng asawa.

“Ahh, hindi! Magkaibigan lang kame. Katunayan dito nga lang din kami nagkakilala sa Coron. Magkatabi kasi yung cottage namin kaya naging magkaibigan kami.” pag eexplain ni Sehun. Dahil bigla siyang kinabahan sa sinabi ni Minseok. 

Napaisip tuloy siya kung ganun ba ang itsura nila tuwing nasa labas. Baka masyado na silang sweet para sa magkaibigan na kakakilala lang. Pero sa bagay, ilang araw na rin naman silang magkasama parati. Parehas naman silang single at hindi naman siya masamang tao.Mukang hindi rin naman ganun si Baekhyun kaya, anong masama kung maging higit pa sila sa magkaibigan?

Ilang araw na rin kasi mula ng maramdaman niyang may gusto na nga siya sa lalaki. At gusto pa niya itong makilala. Gusto niya rin itong tulungan na maka move on sa ex niya. Kaya sa tingin niya ay wala namang mali sa pagkakaroon niya ng gusto rito at sa hindi sadyang pagiging _close_ sa kaibigan lalo na’t ganun na rin pala ang tingin sa kanila ng ibang tao.

Kaya sa gabing iyon, naisipan niyang magpakatotoo na.

Nagkwentuhan muna sila kasama sila Minseok at Jongdae. Tinignan naman ni Sehun ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya kanina at parang wala naman itong epekto. Ganon parin si Baekhyun, malakas mang asar at nakakatawa kahit na may kausap pa silang ibang tao.

Naputol naman ang kwentuhan nila ng magsimula na ang fire dance show. Manghang mangha dito si Baekhyun at nakanganga pa habang nanonood at sunod sunod ang mga "wow" nito. Nakangiti naman si Sehun habang nakatingin sa kanya dahil ang cute nanaman ni Baekhyun. Nakakatuwa na parati siyang may nakikitang bagong side ni Baekhyun.

Nagkatinginan naman si Minseok at Jongdae nang makita ang dalawa--Na nakatingin si Baekhyun sa nagshoshow na tila ba napakahalagang mapanood niya ito habang nakatingin naman si Sehun kay Baekhyun na tila ba napakahalaga naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Nang matapos ang palabas, ay nagpaalam na sila MInseok at Jongdae na babalik na sa cottage nila. Habang nanatili lang sila Sehun at Baekhyun na nakaupo sa buhangin dahil tulad ni Baekhyun, ay nagkakaroon na rin sila ng paboritong gawin at yun ay ang magkwentuhan sa ilalim ng buwan at sa tapat ng dagat habang magkatabi. 

Maghahating gabi na at malamig na talaga ang hangin. Kaya pinagkiskis nalang ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay habang tumatawa sa kinukwento ni Sehun tungkol sa trabaho niya. 

“Ang tagal ko nang nandoon at ang dami ko na ring nakuhang pictures bago ko nalaman na hindi pala yun yung model. Napadaan lang pala yung babae doon at akala may libreng photo booth.” pagkukwento ni Sehun. 

Tumatawa lang si Baekhyun pero laking gulat niya ng bigla nitong kunin ang kamay niya at saka hinawakan. Tumuloy lang naman sa pagkukwento si Sehun habang hawak lang ang mga kamay niya. Habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakatulala lang at malakas na rin ang tibok ng puso.

 

++

 

Sa mga araw na iyon, nakakalimutan na ni Baekhyun ang sakit sa puso niya. Andoon kasi si Sehun para tulungan siya. Tuluyan na rin hindi naging self time ang bakasyon niyang ito. 

Sa pangalawa niyang linggo ay tahimik silang nakaupo sa may beach habang nakatanaw sa dagat. Magkalapit parin sila tulad ng dati, pero ngayon mas pala hawak na sila sa isa’t isa at mas madalas na siyang kuhanan ng picture ni Sehun. Kung minsan ay alam niya kaya malaki ang ngiti niya sa kada picture at minsan naman hindi niya alam. Pero sa kahit ano namang picture niya, mas nahuhulog parin si Sehun sa kanya. 

“Pwede ba kitang ligawan?” 

Nagulat si Baekhyun ng tanungin siya nito ni Sehun. 

Napakalaking tulong ni Sehun sa pagkalimot niya sa mga problema niya. At tunay ngang sobrang saya niya sa mga araw na kasama niya ito. Pakiramdam niya nga wala nang makakatumbas pa sa kaunting mga araw na kasama niya si Sehun. Dahil sa mga araw na ‘yon doon niya naramdaman ang maging masaya at malaya. Nahanap niya yung saglit na kawala sa mga problema niya. Nakalimutan niya lahat ng sakit sa sandaling mga araw na yon. 

Aaminin niyang kinilig din siya sa mga saglit na iba na ang nangyayari. Lalo na sa mga bagay na ginagawa ni Sehun para sa kanya, para sa kaibigang bago niya lang nakilala.

Pero ayaw niya rin namang gawing rebound lang ang kaibigan. Ayaw niyang fling lang ang mamagitan sa kanila dahil kung aamin siya ay nahuhulog na rin siya dito. Pero masyado pa siyang takot para maghanap ulit ng posibilidad na saktan lang ulit siya. 

“Pano pag uuwi na ako tapos ng bakasyon kong to?Ano to fling lang? Magkikita pa ba tayo tapos nito? Pano kung iba pala pag wala na tayo dito? Magkaka oras ba tayo sa isa’t isa? Pano kung hindi totoo lahat ng sinabi m-” naputol ang mga tanong ni Baekhyun. Ang tagal niya din palang nakatitig lang kay Sehun tapos siyang tanungin nito. 

“Baekhyun!” pag pigil sa kanya ni Sehun at saka siya hinawakan nito sa kamay. 

“Sehun, ayoko ng masaktan ulit sa lugar na dapat ay magtatanggal ng sakit.” malakas ang boses niya ng humarap siya kay Sehun. 

“Kaya nga hayaan mo muna ako ngayon saka natin titignan kung pano natin ‘to magagawa. Magkikita ulit tayo tapos nito Baekhyun. Dahil sa maiksing oras na nakasama kita...aaminin ko ang saya saya ko. At meron pa ngang mga panahon na sobrang kinikilig ako. Kaya naisipan kong tanungin ka kase...” sabi ni Sehun saka nito binitawanan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, gusto kita. Gusto kong lagi kang kasama at kahit ano na nga ginagawa ko para sayo. Gusto kitang patawanin, kausapin at...ewan ko ba, pero gusto kitang protektahan sa ex mo,gusto kitang tulungan mag move on. Gusto kitang kilalanin pa at okay lang kung mag muka akong rebound pero, sana bigyan mo naman ako ng chance.” sabi ni Sehun at tahimik lang si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa mga kamay niya. Pero hinawakan ni Sehun ang magkabila niyang pisngi para tumingin siya rito.. 

“Saka liligawan palang naman kita. Feelingero ka talaga.” pangaasar ni Sehun kaya nawala ang kunot sa noo ni Baekhyun na napalitan ng ngisi saka nito binato ng buhangin ang lalaki. 

“Walang hiya ka talaga. Saka akala ko na naman talaga, na nangliligaw ka na dahil sa araw araw mong padala dala ng prutas.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Pinatong naman niya ang mga kamay niya sa mga kamay ni Sehun na nasa pisngi niya. 

“Haysst, assumero pa.” asar ulit ni Sehun. Pero pinalo lang siya ni Baekhyun sa balikat bago ngumiti sa kanya. 

“So crush mo nga talaga ako?” pangaasar pabalik ni Baekhyun kahit na nahihilo na talaga siya sa sorang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya at tila ba sasabog na ang mga paru parong umiinit sa tiyan niya. 

Tumango si Sehun at saka binitawan ang mga pisngi niya. Pero bigla naman siya nitong inakbayan. 

“Oo, noon palang nung una tayong nag island hopping. Ang kyut mo kase saka nung una tayong nagkita nagwapuhan o nagandahan na talaga ako sayo nun. Tapos nalaman ko pa na ang sarap mo pala kausap. Nakakatawa ka rin kaya lagi kitang hinahanap. Naramdaman ko rin na kailangan mo ng kaibigan kaya sinimulan kitang kulitin. Tas’ nalaman ko pang broken hearted ka kaya mas gusto ko pang samahan ka. Kaya ayun, sa kakasama ko sayo naging gusto na kita.” pag eexplain sa kanya ni Sehun ng buong loob.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun at saka tinitigan ang lalaki. Natutuwa siya dahil ganun din pala ang nararamdaman nito. Dalawang linggo palang sila magkasama pero walang wala ang isang taong panliligaw sa kanya ng ex niya noon sa dalawang linggo na ‘yon. Nasanay na siya sa pangungulit nito tuwing umaga at pakiramdam niya ay napaka ganda niya tuwing kukuhanan siya nito ng picture. Sobra ang tawa niya sa tuwing magaasaran sila habang nasa dagat. Sobra rin ang saya niya kahit sa pagsama lang sa kanya ni Sehun. 

“Ako rin naman eh. Masaya ako pag kasama kita.” 

Kaunti palang ang oras na magkasama sila pero pakiramdam nila sobrang tagal na nito. Alam din nilang hindi sigurado ang mga pwedeng mangyari at hindi pa sapat ang mga pinagsamahan nila para sa papasukin nila. Pero handa naman sila kung anong kahihinatnan nila. 

Lalo na si Baekhyun na kakagaling palang sa pagiging broken hearted. Alam niyang malaki ang itinataya niya sa gustong gawin ni Sehun pero malaki ring tulong ang lalaki para tuluyan nang mawala ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. At para na rin sa pagbabagong hinahangad niya.

Tulad parin ng dati ay nagaasaran lang sila at kung ano ano ang ginagawa pero ngayon ay wala nang taguan ng nararamdaman. Nagagawa na nila ang gusto nilang gawin noon na walang takot na baka hindi ito magustuhan ng isa. At sa pangalawang linggo ni Baekhyun, doon siya unang hinalikan ni Sehun. At alam rin niyang hindi na niya ito kaibigan. Higit na si Sehun doon. 

 

++

 

Sa pangatlong linggo ni Baekhyun ay dinala siya ni Sehun sa iba’t ibang lugar. Gamit lang ang motor na nirentahan nila ay masaya silang nag ikot habang yakap ni Baekhyun ang bewang ni Sehun. Hindi pa sila pero parang ganon na nga. Hawak ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa buong pagiikot nila. Hindi rin naiwasan ni Baekhyun na yakapin uliit ang lalaki ng makarating sila sa tuktok ng Mt.Tapyas na una nilang pinuntahan

“Salamat ah” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakayakap kay Sehun. 

“Bakit naman?” tanong ni Sehun na tumungo at tumingala naman si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Dinala mo ko dito.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Napangiti naman si Sehun dahil ang cute nanaman ni Baekhyun lalo na ng ngumiti ito ng maliit.

“Nililigawan nga kita eh. Malamang, magpapa pogi points ako sayo.” asar ni Sehun. 

Bumitaw naman sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun at saka pinalo sa braso ang lalaki. Ngumisi rin ito bago pumamewang.

“Pogi points? Eh pinaakyat mo nga ako dito sa bundok nang hindi binibigyan ng tubig o kahit ano.” pagmamasungit ni Baekhyun. 

“Bakit?! Natuwa ka naman sa tuktok diba?” sabi ni Sehun. “Saka...namatay ka ba?” pangaasar nito. Kaya hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapangiti.

“Gaya gaya, line ko yon eh.”

 

_

 

Puno ng tawanan at asaran ang bawat sandaling magkasama sila. Dahilan ng unti unti pang pagkahulog sa isa’t isa.

Hindi maexplain ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya. Tila ba hindi siya bumaba sa tuktok ng bundok na inakyat nila sa bawat segundong kasama niya si Sehun at napaka saya niyang maramdaman ulit ang ganitong bagay. Masaya siya sa bawat pag init ng tiyan niya kapag hinahawakan ni Sehun ang kamay niya o ang sandaling pagkalimot niya sa paligid kapag parehas na silang tumatawa. Iba na ang nararamdaman niya kapag kinukuhanan siya nito ng pictures na tila ba siya lang ang gusto nitong makita. Lalo na’t masaya siya sa bawat pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya sa bawat titignan siya ni Sehun sa mata. Dahil sa mga bagay na ‘yon, unti unti na ring gumagaling ang mga sugat niya. 

Dinala rin siya ni Sehun sa spanish fort, kung saan hindi alam ni Bekhyun ang mararamdaman sa biro ni Sehun na doon niya daw ito pakakasalan. Nahampas niya lang ulit ang lalaki. Tapos ay nagpunta naman sila sa isang museum. At syempre ito ang paboritong lugar ni Sehun dahil nagkaroon siya ng rason para kuhanan ng kuhanan ng mga pictures si Baekhyun. Kahit na hindi talaga sa mga background o sa mga display ang focus nito, kundi sa mga ngiti ni Baekhyun. Ngayon niya lang naramdaman ito, yung bawat segundong kasama niya si Baekhyun ay mas lalong lumalaki ang kagustuhan niyang makasama pa ito. Siguro nga naramdaman na ito ni Baekhyun noon sa dati niyang nobyo pero ngayon lang ito naramdaman ni Sehun. Kahit sa mga dati pa niyang nakasama. Ngayon lang siya sumasaya ng sumasaya tuwing nakikita niya ang lalaki. Ayaw niya rin palampasin ang mga nangyayari at gusto niya halos bawat kilos nila ay kuhanan na ng picture dahil ayaw niya itong kalimutan. 

Lalo lang siyang nahuhulog kay Baekhyun. 

Iba rin ang naramdaman niya nang ibalot ni Baekhyun ang mga braso nito sa bewang niya. Dahil siguro nga, hindi naman ang tagal ng oras na nakasama niya si Baekhyun ang makakapag sabi kung gaano na niya ito kagusto. 

 

++

 

Sa unang buwan ni Baekhyun ay naisip niya kung tama bang mahulog siya sa isang tao ng ganito kabilis. Bukod kasi sa masaya siya kapag kasama ang lalaki, malungkot na rin siya pag wala ito at, siya na talaga ang bumubuo ng araw niya. Hindi kumpleto ang araw niya ng hindi nakakasama,nakakausap,nahahawakan at nakaka asaran si Sehun . Andoon na rin ang pakiramdam na gusto niya itong alagaan. Na dahil napapatawa siya nito ay gusto niya rin itong patawanin. Gusto niya rin iparamdam dito kung ano ang naramramdaman niya. 

Halos dalawang linggo na rin siyang nililigawan ni Sehun pero parang sila na nga. Bukod kasi sa araw araw silang magkasama sa cottage ni Sehun ay pinagluluto na rin niya ito araw araw. Hindi parin nawawala ang prutas niya tuwing umaga. Hindi rin nawawala ang mga asaran at harutan sa loob man ng cottage o sa tapat ng dagat. Kaya gusto na rin tanungin ni Baekhyun si Sehun. 

“Ano ba tayo?” 

Sa isang buwan na kasama ni Sehun si Baekhyun, nakakatakot man sabihin pero mahal na niya si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya lang matakot ang lalaki kapag sinabi niya ito dahil alam niya kung ano ang dahilan ng pagpunta nito sa Coron. Masyado ring maiksi ang isang buwan para sabihin niya kay Baekhyun na mahal na niya ito at gusto niya itong makasama. Kaya nung itanong sa kanya yun ni Baekhyun ay gusto niyang isagot ang tunay niyang gustong isagot pero ayaw niya na matakot si Baekhyun. 

“Kahit anong gusto mo saatin.” mahina niyang sabi. 

Nakaupo sa pagitan ng mga hita niya ang lalaki at nakasandal ito sa dibdib niya. Isang rason para mayakap niya ito habang nakaupo sila sa buhanginan at nakatanaw sa dagat na nakasanayan na nila sa araw araw.

Napa usog naman si Baekhyun para tignan ang lalaki na tumungo para tignan din siya. 

“Kung gusto mo edi mag boyfriend na tayo, kahit hindi mo pa naman ako sinasagot. Kung gusto mo mag asawa na tayo kahit hindi pa tayo kasal.” mabilis na sabi ni Sehun na dahilan ng pagngiti ni Baekhyun. 

Isininsik nalang nito ang pisngi sa dibdib ni Sehun at hinawakan din ang mga braso ni Sehun na nakayakap sa kanya. Natawa nalang si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ni Sehun na kung ano sila. 

“Pwede rin tayong maging lovers na nagkakilala sa paraiso para kunwari nasa telenovela tayo.” lumakas naman ang marahan na tawa ni Baekhyun. “Kunwari nalang star crossed lovers tayo na pinagtagpo habang nasa mga mahihirap na sitwasyon.” 

“Wow pwede ka palang writer bukod sa photographer.” pangaasar ni Baekhyun. 

Natawa ng marahan si Sehun bago tumahimik at biglang may naisip na bagay. 

“O kung gusto mo, kunwari isa tayong...mag friends with benefits.” pahinang sabi ni Sehun habang nakangisi at hinihintay na ang malakas na hampas ni Baekhyun at pagsisigaw nito. 

Pero nagulat siya ng natawa lang ito saka tumingin sa kanya. 

“Gago ka talaga pero...parang gusto ko yon.” bulong nito sa kanya na nagpabuhay naman sa dugo ni Sehun. 

Hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya dito saka iniusog para magkaroon siya ng daan sa para halikan ang lalaki. Hindi iyon ang unang beses na hinalikan niya si Baekhyun pero bumibilis parin ang tibok ng puso niya tuwing ginagawa niya ito.

Hinalikan siya pabalik ni Baekhyun bago pa ito umayos ng upo, para mahalikan rin siya ng maayos. Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na hawakan ang hita ni Baekhyun na dahilan para maglabas ang lalaki ng tunog na mas nakapagpabuhay pa sa dugo ni Sehun--pati na rin sa iba pang parte ng katawan niya--Naramdaman nalang din niya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa batok at buhok niya. Kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi ang tumayo at buhatin na ito pabalik sa loob ng cottage. 

At sa unang buwan ni Baekhyun, doon unang ipinaramdam ni Sehun ang pagmamahal niya para sa lalaki. 

 

_

Nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa init. Hindi sapat ang hangin na nanggagaling sa bintana dahil sa tirik ng araw at...sa mga braso at hita na nakapulupot sa kanya. Saka niya na lamang ito naalala ng maramdamang nakayakap din sa isang bewang ang braso niya. At nakilala na niya agad kung kanino ito. 

Napangiti nalang siya dahil sa medyo pawis na balat na matagal na niyang pinagnanasaan--pero syempre sikreto niya lang ito--pati na rin kung saan nakasandal ang ulo niya. Matigas ito pero mas gusto pa niyang sumandal dito kesa sa ilang malalambot na unan. Kung pwede nga lang ay wag na siya umalis sa posisyon niyang ‘yon pero naiinitan na talaga siya. 

Kaya idinilat niya ang isa niyang mata habang nakangiti para silipin ang sinasandalan niya. Tumingala siya ng kaunti dahil nga nasa dibdib siya nito at bumalik nanaman ang mga maiinit na paru paro sa tiyan niya ng makita ang muka ni Sehun. Mahimbing ito na natutulog, habang nakanganga. Pero kahit ganon, bumilis parin ang tibok ng puso niya ng maalala ang nangyari kagabi. 

At masasabi niyang masaya siya dito. Kahit ano pang dahilan kung bakit hindi dapat siya bumigay sa lalaking isang buwan palang niyang kilala, ay okay lang ito. Handa siya sa pwedeng kahinatnan nito, kahit na masaktan ulit siya. Kasi alam niya na sa gabing iyon at sa isang buwan niya na kasama niya ang lalaki, masaya siya. Napaparamdam nito sa kanya ang mga hindi pa niya naramdaman noon, nagiging malaya siyang gawin lahat ng gusto niya, sabihin lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin, tumawa ng kahit gaano kalakas niyang gustong tumawa. Napaparamdam din sa kanya nito kung ano ba talaga ang halaga niya, dahil nakikita niya kung paano siya nito sinasamahan, pinapatawa, at pinahahalagahan lalo na sa mga kung anong kaya nitong gawin para sa kanya. 

Iniangat ni Baekhyun ang braso niya at sinimulan tangalin ang mga binti niya sa pagkakapulupot sa mga binti ni Sehun. Nanlaki pa nga ang mata niya ng may maramdamang tumusok sa tiyan niya. Kaya mabilis siyang napabangon at lumayo ng kaunti sa lalaki. Doon niya lang napansin ang basa sa dibdib ni Sehun kung saan siya nakahiga kanina at natawa siya ng marealize na laway niya iyon. 

Nagising naman bigla si Sehun dahil sa tawa niya. Bigla nalang ito dumilat at tumingin sa kanya. Mga ilang segundo din bago ito ngumiti at pumikit ulit. 

Pero nagulat siya ng hilahin siya nito pabalik sa pagkakahiga bago yakapin ulit at dantayan. Lalo tuloy uminit ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun dahil sa kumot lang na nakabalot sa kanila at dahil kay Sehun na nakabalot sa kanya--lalo na yung naramramdaman niya gilid ng tiyan niya na tumusok sa kanya kanina _at kagabi_. 

Natawa siya dahil dito at saka pumalag sa yakap ni Sehun. 

“Natutusok ako” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun dahil nahihiya siyang lakasan ito. 

Dumilat naman ulit si Sehun saka ngumiti bago siya binitawan at lumayo ng kaunti. 

“Sorry” sabi nito at saka tumawa ng marahan.

Matapos ang ilang segundo, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang biglang pumasok sa isip niya kaya hinayaan nalang din ang sarili na gawin ito. 

Biglaan niyang hinila ang nagiisang kumot na nakabalot sa kanila bago ibinato sa sahig. Saka naman siya humiga ulit at niyakap si Sehun bago dinantay ang hita nito sa lalaki. Lumakas lang ang tawa ni Sehun bago siya nito niyakap pabalik at ipinulupot rin ang binti sa binti ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto kitang yakapin kaso mainit.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Nakangiti siya habang nakapikit at nakasandal na ang ulo sa isang braso ni Sehun. 

“Bukas na bukas nga yung bintana oh. Saka wala na nga tayong ibang suot kundi yung kumot na yon, tinanggal mo pa.” tatawa tawang sabi ni Sehun habang nilalaro ang buhok ni Baekhyun.”saka kakasabi mo lang, natutusok ka. Eh ngayon nga dikit na diki-’

“Shhh! Hindi ko na nga pinapansin eh, ang ingay mo pa.” pinutol ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ni Sehun habang iniikot naman ang daliri niya sa likod ng lalaki. 

Tumawa lang si Sehun bago huminga ng malalim at hinigpitan saglit ang pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun. Saka ito lumayo ng kaunti at biglang tumungo para halikan si Baekhyun. Wala siyang pake kahit umaga pa, dahil ang tagal niya ring hinintay na magawa ito sa lalaki. Sobrang tagal na niyang gustong yakapin ng mahigpit si Baekhyun--kahit hindi na niya ito bitawan--halik halikan ito at iparamdam sa kanya kung gaano niya ito kagusto at kahit kung gaano pa nga niya ito kamahal. Kahit na hindi pa niya pwedeng sabihin na sa kanya na si Baekhyun.

 

Hinalikan naman siya pabalik ni Baekhyun at di rin nagtagal ay nasa ibabaw na siya nito. Nasa buhok at likod naman niya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun habang nasa hita na ng lalaki ang mga kamay niya. Tulad ng kagabi ay mabilis din uminit ang nangyayari. Napaungol naman si Bakhyun at bumaba ang kamay ni Sehun sa likod ng hita ni Baekhyun para maitaas ito ng kaunti habang nasa gilid naman ni ulo ni Baekhyun ang isa pa niyang kamay. Bumaba naman sa leeg ni Baekhyun ang labi ni Sehun ng biglang may narinig silang sigaw mula sa labas. 

“Baekhyun! Sehun!” 

Napatigil naman silang dalawa dahil dito. At sigurado silang galing iyon sa mga bago nilang kaibigan na nasa unang cottage, na bagong kasal at sobrang iingay,magugulo at dadaldal pala. Huling araw na kasi ng mga iyon sa Coron, kaya siguro maaga nanggugulo.

Natawa silang dalawa ng marahan bago umalis sa ibabaw ni Baekhyun si Sehun. Tumahimik naman saglit bago umusog si Baekhyun at niyakap siya ulit ni Sehun. 

“Good morning.” bati ni Sehun. Ngumiti si Baekhyun at saka siya hinalikan sa noo ni Sehun.

“Good morning den.” bati pabalik ni Baekhyun bago napansin ulit ang laway niya sa dibdib ni Sehun na malapit nang matuyo. Natawa siya bigla ng malakas bago ito pinunasan. Napansin rin ito ni Sehun kaya tumawa rin ito.

“Tulo laway ka pala ah.” pangaasar nito. 

“Ikaw nga nakanganga eh.” pangaasar pabalik ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman sila bago nagsalita ulit si Sehun. 

“Sorry dahil wala kang prutas ngayong umaga.” 

Napangiti lang si Baekhyun dahil sa ka-sweetan nito kaya hinigpitan niya ang yakap kay Sehun. 

“Okay lang. Di mo naman kailangan gawin yon araw araw.” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Eh pano kung gusto ko?” sagot sa kanya ni Sehun. “Tapos dadagdagan ko pa ng kung ano gusto mo araw araw, hindi lang tuwing umaga.”

Tumawa lang si Baekhyun bago sumagot. “Bribery na pala ang panliligaw ngayon.” 

Tumawa lang din si Sehun pero nagulat din siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Kasi ang akala niya sila na. Tapos kasi ng lahat ng sinabi niya kahapon bago ang nangyari, akala niya um’oo’ na si Baekhyun. Pero pano nga naman magiging ‘oo’ ang nangyari sa kanila, napaka kitid niya. 

 

++

 

Sampung araw nalang ang natitira sa bakasyon ni Baekhyun sa Coron, naisipan niyang tapusin na lahat ng gusto niyang gawin. 

“Takot ako sa sobrang lamig.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila sa tabing dagat. 

Hapon na at kakagaling lang nila sa mga lugar kung saan kumuha ng pictures si Sehun. Balak na rin kasi niyang tapusin ito dahil nag oover stay na siya sa Palawan. Pero syempre gusto niya lang na sabayan si Baekhyun sa pag alis lalo na at nalalapit ng matapos ang bakasyon nito. Kaya minamadali na rin niyang tapusin ang koleksyon. Hindi niya rin kasi alam kung paano ba matatapos ang oras nila doon. At sa tingin niya ay malaki rin naman ang tiyansa niya, sana. 

“Hmm, ako...siguro takot ako kapag mag isa sa dilim.” sabi ni Sehun. 

Hawak niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang pinag uusapan nila kung ano nga ba ang mga kinakatakutan nila.

“Nakakatakot nga ‘yon.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa dagat. Hinahangin ang buhok nito at namumula nanaman ang mga pisngi, kaya napaka gandang tignan ng lalaki habang lumulubog na ang araw sa likod nito.

Napangiti naman si Sehun at nagpapasalamat sa trabaho niya na naging dahilan para makilala niya si Baekhyun. Hinding hindi siya magsasawa na tignan ito, kahit na wala ang sunset sa likod niya o kahit ang namumula nitong pisngi. Naalala rin noon ni Sehun ang sinabi ni Baekhyun na ang ganda daw ng sunset sa dagat pero sa tingin ni Sehun, mas maganda siya dito. Sana lang bigyan siya nito ng pagkakataon na makita siya araw araw sa mas matagal pang panahon. 

“Ikaw? Wala ka ng kinakatakutan? Pano magiging masaya tong ‘overcoming our fears’ na toh kung isa lang kinakatakutan mo?” tanong ni Sehun. 

Binabalak kasi nilang gawin nga lahat ng kinakatakutan nila. Na dapat nga ay si Baekhyun lang nung una pero dahil kasama na niya si Sehun, damay na rin ang lalaki. 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun bago inirapan si Sehun. 

“Wait lang! Nagiisip pa! Pero pag isipan mo na rin kung anong pwede nating gawin para ma-over come yung dalawang ‘yon.” sagot nito. 

“Sige” 

Parehas silang natahimik ng matagal at ng medyo malapit na sila sa mga cottage ay biglang sumigaw si Baekhyun.

“Ah! Takot ako sa public exposure!” malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun na medyo kabaligtaran ng sinabi niyang kinakatakutan niya dahil sa lakas ng sigaw niya ay pinagtinginan sila ng mga tao. 

Natawa ng marahan si Sehun saka itinaas ang hawak niyang kamay ni Baekhyun para halikan ito. 

“Ahh may naisip na ako.” biglang ngumisi si Sehun. Tumingala sa kanya si Baekhyun at tumigil saglit sa paglalakad. 

“Ano?”

“Kasama na dito lahat pati yung huli mong sinabi.” tatawa tawang sabi ni Sehun na tila may masamang binabalak. 

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at saka ito inilagay sa dibdib. Tinaas rin nito ang kilay kahit na natatawa rin siya sa tawa ni Sehun. 

“Walang hiya ka, ano iniisip mo?” 

Napangisi nalang ulit si Sehun bago inakbayan si Baekhyun at naglakad ulit. Kahit na kinakabahan si Baekhyun sa sinasabing naisip ni Sehun ay kailangan niya parin itong gawin dahil ito naman talaga ang purpose ng gagawin nila. Sana nga lang ay hindi ito ang papatay sa kanila.

“Siguro naman alam mo yung _skinny dipping_?”

 

_

 

Malakas ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun habang hinihintay si Sehun na nasa loob ng cottage. Nasa labas lang siya at tumitingin tingin sa paligid dahil bukod sa mga kinakatakutan nila ay hindi nila alam kung legal ba itong gagawin nila. Nakayakap naman si Baekhyun sa sarili dahil bathrobe nalang ang suot niya ngayon. Hindi rin siya mapakali kaya lakad siya ng lakad at talon ng talon. Kumukuha naman ng iinumin nila sa loob si Sehun, pampatapang daw ito at pang painit. 

“Try mong bilisan!” sigaw ni Baekhyun ng hindi parin lumalabas si Sehun. 

Nakarinig muna siya ng pagkalabog ng mga gamit sa loob bago lumabas ang naka bathrobe lang din na si Sehun. May bitbit ito na brandy at isang baso. Napalunok naman si Baekhyun dahil sa itsura nito, magulo gulo pa ang buhok at kita ang dibdib dahil sa maluwag na pagkatali nito sa bathrobe. Mas lalo lang lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun.

“Sorry, naghanap pa ako ng shot glass kaso wala akong makita.” sabi ni Sehun. 

Agad agad namang kinuha ni Baekhyun ang brandy at baso sa kamay nito saka umupo sa beranda ng cottage nila. Sinundan naman siya ni Sehun at naupo sa tabi ng lalaki bago nito binuksan ang brandy at agad na naglagay sa baso para inumin. Natawa naman sa kanya si Sehun. 

“Dahan dahan lang.” sabi ni Sehun. 

Nilunok ni Baekhyun ang inumin bago naramdaman ang init nito sa dibdib niya saka huminga ng malalim. 

“Kinakabahn ako eh. Pano kung may makakita sa atin?” sabi ni Baekhyun habang kinuha naman ni Sehun ang baso sa kamay ni Baekhyun at naglagay din ng brandy para sa sarili. 

“Edi takbo tayo sa loob.” biro ni Sehun bago uminom. 

Natawa ng marahan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng lalaki at saka niya ito tinignan. Masaya nanaman siya lalo na at kasama parin niya si Sehun. Meron pa siyang sampung araw bago matapos ang bakasyon niya at hindi na nila alam ang mangyayari. Hindi nila alam kung susunod ba sa kanya si Sehun o mag i-istay parin kung hindi niya pa matapos ang koleksyon. Hindi niya rin alam kung ano ang sasabihin sa kanya ng pamilya niya pag uwi niya o kung makikita pa ba niya ang mahiwaga niyang ex. Pero isa lang ang alam niya, sasagutin na niya si Sehun bago siya umuwi at saka na nila pag uusapan kung pano na ang gagawin nila. 

“Nakapa talino mo talaga.” pang aasar ni Baekhyun bago sinabunutan si Sehun. 

“Aray!” sigaw ni Sehun habang tumatawa.

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun bago inagaw ulit yung baso kay Sehun.

Di rin nagtagal ay nakalahati na nila ang bote ng brandy. At kahit paulit ulit nilang sabihin na tipsy lang sila, walang maniniwala sa kanila. Malakas ang tawa nila dahil sa kinuwento ni Baekhyun tungkol sa kanya noong high school siya. Kaya di rin nagtagal, lumabas na rin ang tapang na kanina pa nila hinihintay. 

“Ang init.” sabi ni Baekhyun na halos buksan na ng tuluyan ang bathrobe na nakapulupot sa kanya. 

Natatawa lang sa kanya si Sehun habang sinasara rin pabalik ang robe ni Baekhyun dahil baka daw lamigin ang lalaki--kahit na bubuksan rin naman nila ito maya maya 

“Game na?” tanong ni Sehun. 

Sa tagal nilang nag iinuman, nagbago na rin ang posisyon nila. Nakakandong na si Baekhyun kay Sehun habang nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat nito. Nangangalumata na rin ang lalaki na kabaligtaran kung gano ito kadaldal kapag lasing. Natutuwa si Sehun sa bagong bagay nanaman na nakita niya tungkol kay Baekhyun.

“Ayaw mo ko lamigin pero ilulublob mo ko sa tubig.” malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa lang ulit sa kanya si Sehun. “Pero sige na nga! Halika na!” 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na hampasin ang pwet nito dahil sa kalasingan. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil doon pero natawa nalang din siya bago umikot at pinatayo na rin si Sehun. 

Nagulat naman si Sehun pero hindi niya ito pinakita ng biglang hilahin ni Baekhyun ang tali ng bathrobe niya. Saka rin nito tinaggal ang kanya habang tatawa tawa. 

“Pag tayo nagka pneumonia, ikaw magpapagamot saatin ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Baket? Ikaw ang nakaisip magchallenge ah.” Pangaasar ni Sehun kahit manginig-nginig na siya ng hawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang dulo ng bathrobe sa dibdib niya at dahan dahan itong binubuksan. 

“Ikaw naman nakaisip na gawin ‘to.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at saka tuluyang bumukas ang bathrobe ni Sehun. 

Wala nga talagang suot ang lalaki sa loob. Kaya napatigil si Baekhyun habang nakatingin lang dito. Nakatingin lang din naman sa kanya si Sehun kaya nakita nito ang paglunok ni Baekhyun. 

Matagal na napatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya na dahilan ng pag ngisi ni Sehun. Mukang hindi rin gagalaw si Baekhyun at tititig lang ito sa kanya kaya mabilis niyang hinablot ang kay Baekhyun para bumukas rin ng bathrobe nito. 

Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na nagkakitaan silang walang suot. Pero ito kasi ang unang beses na wala silang balak gawin pagkatapos at ang liwanag pa dahil sa ilaw ng cottege ni Sehun. 

Ngumiti nalang si Sehun ng hindi parin kumikilos si Baekhyun at saka ito hinila palapit sa kanya. Nawala naman ang pagkatulala ni Baekhyun ng hinawakan niya ang muka nito at saka itinaas para tumingin ito sa mga mata niya. 

“Huy! Game na ba?” Mahinang sabi ni Sehun. 

Kumurap ng ilang beses si Baekhyun bago ngumiti. Ang cute ng lalaki lalo na at naiipit ang mga pisngi nito sa mga palad ni Sehun. 

“Ang hot mo talaga.” Tatawa tawang sagot ni Baekhyun. Natawa lang din naman si Sehun dahil doon. “Game na!” 

Tumango naman si Sehun at saka mabilis na inilapit ang muka ni Baekhyun para halikan ito ng mabilis. Namula naman si Baekhyun dahil doon. 

 

Nagbilang sila ng tatlo bago nila sabay na tinaggal ng buo ang natitira nilang suot at saka mabilis na tumakbo papuntang dagat. Malalakas ang tawa nila lalo na ng dumikit na sa kanila ang malamig na tubig. Napatili ng malakas si Baekhyun at lumakas lang ang tawa ni Sehun. 

Tumigil sila sa pag takbo nang umabot na sa bewang nila ang tubig. Saka naman hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang malalaki ang ngiti nila. 

At kahit na malamig ang tubig, hindi parin nila naiwasan ang mag wisikan. Nakalimutan na rin nila na ang mga kinakatakutan nila dahil doon. Tanging ang presensya nalang ng isa't isa ang mahalaga. 

 

++

 

Tatlong araw nalang ang natitira sa bakasyon ni Baekhyun ng magpunta na sila sa Kayangan Lake. Mas lalo naman silang naging sweet sa isa’t isa dahil sa palapit na pag alis ni Baekhyun. Ang problema lang ay, wala parin sa kanila ang nagtatanong kung pano na ang gagawin nila pagkaalis ni Baekhyun. Hindi rin matanong ni Sehun kung sasagutin ba siya nito bago umalis. 

Pero dahil wala nga sa kanila ang nagsasalita tugkol doon. Hindi alam ni Sehun na balak na siyang sagutin ni Baekhyun mamaya kapag bumalik na sila sa cottage. Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun na tapos na ang koleksyon ni Sehun at sasabayan siya nito bumalik sa Manila kung sasagutin niya ito bago umalis.

Kumuha sila ng maghahatid sa kanila sa Kayangan. Tangahali na sila nakarating kaya marami nang tao. Pero kahit na ganon ay masaya parin silang lumublob sa tubig. Medyo hyper pa nga sila ngayong araw kahit na hindi nila alam ang dahilan. Madami tuloy ang tumitingin sa kanila dahil sa ingay nanaman ng sigawan at tawanan nila. 

Hindi na nila naramdaman ang gutom kahit na hindi parin sila umaahon mula ng makarating sila. Lalo na si Baekhyun na unang beses palang nakapunta doon. Medyo nagsisi siyang hindi niya dinala ang cellphone niya para picturan ang paligid pero okay na rin ‘yon dahil hindi niya ito ma eenjoy. Akala rin niya na kukuha pa ng pictures doon si Sehun pero nagulat siya ng wala itong dalang camera. Hindi na rin naman niya naitanong kung bakit dahil sa excitement niya kanina. 

Hapon na ng tanggalin nila ang mga life vest na suot at umupo sa gilid kung saan may daanan na kahoy. Doon madalas kumuha ng pictures ang mga turista dahil kitang kita doon ang ganda ng lugar. Pero dahil hapon na at maya maya ay didilim na rin, silang dalawa nalang ang natira doon. Hindi rin nila alam kung pwede ba sila magtagal doon ng ganon katagal pero wala namang sumisita sa kanila kaya tuloy lang sila sa pag uusap at pag iingay. 

“Eh, siguro ikaw yung tipo na kapag may inuman, ikaw yung unang naglalasing para hindi na magambag, noh?” pangaasar ni Sehun. 

“Hoy hindi noh!” sigaw ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa ng tuluyan ni Sehun. Sumimangot lang si Baekhyun bago nagisip ng ganti. “Baka ikaw nga yung nanglalandi ng lahat pag lasing na. Ganon ka noh?” 

Tumigil sa pagtawa si Sehun bago tumingin sa katabi. Parehas silang pagod sa kakalangoy at sa kalikutan mula tanghali. Pero kahit sa ganitong sitwasyon, ang kinis at ang ganda parin tignan ni Baekhyun. Hindi magawang masanay ni Sehun dito kaya hanggang ngayon namamangha parin siya. 

“Hindi ah. Lumalandi lang ako kapag hindi lasing.” sagot ni Sehun. 

“Ahh kaya pala nilandi mo agad ako kahit wala pa tayong 30 minutes na magkakilala.” ngumisi si Baekhyun pagkatapos niya itong sabihin. 

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Sehun.

“Ha?! Hindi kaya ako ang unang nanlandi sa ating dalawa! Ikaw kaya!” malakas na sagot ni Sehun. “Ikaw kaya ‘tong inisip na date agad yung lunch na inalok ko sayo.” pangaasar ni Sehun na ngumisi na rin kahit na gusto na talaga niyang ngumiti habang inaalala yung mga unang araw nila doon. 

“ _Hi Baekhyun! Ang ganda ng pangalan mo, parang ikaw_ “ panggagaya ni Baekhyun kay Sehun noong una silang nagkausap. Parehas silang natawa dahil doon. Kahit kasi si Sehun hindi makapaniwalang sinabi niya ‘yon noon. 

“Eh ikaw nga ‘tong nakatitig saakin noon sa bilyaran!” sigaw ni Sehun kahit na katabi niya lang si Baekhyun para maitago ang kahihiyan. 

“Ha? Hindi ako sayo nakatingin noh. Ikaw nga ‘tong nakita kong nakatingin sa akin eh tapos inalok mo pa ako maglaro.” sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Tandang tanda ‘yon ni Sehun. Nung gabing ‘yon, nagulat siya na makita yung lalaking bagong dating na mag isa parin. Ang akala niya nung una ay may susunod dito na girlfriend,boyfriend o pamilya. Pero laking gulat niya ng magisa parin ito at tila malungkot na kabaligtaran ng itsura nito nung bagong dating palang. Medyo naawa siya dito kaya inalok niyang sumali kaso mukang inaantok na at saka niya lang narealize kung gaano ito ka cute. Kaya nung makita niya ulit ito, hindi niya maiwasang magpapansin at kinuhanan ito ng picture. 

Tumawa lang si Sehun bago sumangayon nalang kay Baekhyun na siya nga ang unang nanglandi. Kaya inakbayan nalang din niya ang lalaki at sumandal naman ito sa dibdib niya. Gusto sabihin ni Sehun na mamimiss niya ito pag alis niya. Gusto niya ring sabihin na tinapos na niya ang trabaho niya dito para lang sumama na Baekhyun. 

Kase mula palang naman ng una, ito na ang gusto ni Sehun, ang samahan si Baekhyun. Alam niya kasi na pakiramdam nito na nagiisa nalang siya at ayaw niyang umalis si Baekhyun para maramdaman lang ulit iyon.

Kaso tulad ng dati, nagaalangan parin si Sehun na sabihin ito dahil hindi parin niya alam kung sapat na ba; kung sapat na ba siya para kay Baekhyun at kung sapat na ba ang pinagsamahan nila para maging kanya na si Baekhyun. 

Hinawakan nalang niya ang kamay ng lalaki. Umaasa na sana bigyan na siya nito ng sagot kasi patapos na ang oras nila at ni isa sa mga tanong ay wala paring nasasagot.

 

_

Gabi na ng makabalik sila at tila ba hindi sila napagod dahil sa ingay nila habang naglalakad pabalik ng cottage. Malaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun habang may sinasabi si Sehun tungkol sa pag skinny dipping nila noon. 

Wala naman kamalay malay si Sehun na humihigpit na ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya dahil maya maya ay balak na niyang sabihin na sinasagot na niya ang lalaki. 

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun habang palapit sila ng palapit ni Sehun sa cottage. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ito sa sasabihin niya o dahil parang may mali. Kaya nakinig nalang siya kay Sehun at tumawa. 

Gusto na niyang makasama si Sehun ng mas matagal pa. At sigurado siya na kapag sinagot na niya si Sehun, maaari na nilang mapag-usapan kung ano ang gagawin nila bago siya bumalik. Pwede niyang hintayin na matapos si Sehun at idelay ang pagbalik. O kaya naman, pwede siyang maghintay nalang sa Manila, tutal doon din naman ang balik ni Sehun. Pwede na silang magkaroon ng totoong relasyon doon. Pwede na nilang samahan ang isa’t isa at may gawin ng tunay, hindi lang tumatambay sa tapat ng dagat. Pwede na siyang gumising araw araw at siguradong makakasama parin si Sehun. 

Natigil naman ang tawa ni Baekhyun ng may nakita siyang nakatayo sa tapat ng cottage niya. Tuloy lang sa pagsasalita si Sehun na tila hindi napansin ang pagtigil ng tawa niya.

Habang palapit naman sila ng palapit, mas naaaninag naman ni Baekhyun kung sino ito. Ang kaninang malaking ngiti niya ay mabilis na nawala. Lalo na at nakita na niya kung sino ang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa. 

Napatigil naman sa pagsasalita si Sehun ng makita rin ang lalaki na nakatayo hindi kalayuan sa kanila. Nasa tapat ito ng cottage ni Baekhyun, naka suot ito ng pantalon at polo na tila hindi nababagay sa beach kung nasaan sila at nakakunot ang noo habang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa. Napansin na rin ni Sehun ang pagtigil ng tawa ni Baekhyun at ang pagkawala ng mga ngiti nito. 

“Chanyeol?” tanong ni Baekhyun ng nasa harapan na sila ng lalaki. 

Tumingin muna sa mga kamay nila si Chanyeol bago tumingin kay Baekhyun. 

“Baek-”

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun na nakatitig lang kay Chanyeol.

“Pwede ba tayong mag usap?” mahina rin ang boses ni Chanyeol na tila parehas silang natatakot sa presensya ng isa’t isa. 

Matagal na hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil sa dami ng tumatakbo sa isip niya. Una na doon ang takot, hindi niya alam kung kay Chanyeol ba siya natatakot o sa nangyari sa kanila. Pangalawa ay kung ano ba talaga ang intensyon nito sa pagsunod nito. Pangatlo ay ang kamay na hawak niya ngayon. 

Ibinuka lang ni Baekhyun ang bibig pero walang boses na lumabas. Pinipigilan niya rin ang luha sa mga mata niya sa pag tulo at ang init ng tiyan niya sa kaba. Tumingin muna siya sa baba bago tumingin ulit kay Chanyeol para makita ang nagaalala nitong muka at saka siya tumingin sa kamay niya na hawak ang kamay ni Sehun. 

Tahimik lang si Sehun at nagsisimula na rin magpawis ang palad nito. Tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at tumingin rin siya dito. 

Tinatago naman ni Sehun ang kaba sa pagmumukang nagtataka. Pero nagtataka rin naman talaga siya kung bakit andoon ang ex ni Baekhyun. Kinakabahan siya dahil sa pag iisip na ang rason kung bakit andoon si Chanyeol ay para kunin na pabalik si Baekhyun. 

Pero sabagay, hindi rin naman sa kanya si Baekhyun. 

Kaya binitawan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun para bigyan ito ng permiso na kausapin ang ex nito. Kahit na hindi naman talaga kailangan ni Baekhyun ng permiso niya. Pwedeng gawin ni Baekhyun ang kung anong gusto niyang gawin, dahil hindi naman sila ni Sehun. 

 

_

 

Iniwan ni Sehun ang dalawa at pumasok na sa sariling cottage. Agad naman niyang sinarado ang pinto at nagpunta sa kwarto para isara ang bintana. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ginagawa iyon pero napa upo nalang siya sa kama niya saka ibinaon ang muka sa mga kamay. Kahit kasi hindi sila ni Baekhyun, hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung sakaling may intensyon talaga si Chanyeol sa pagpunta niya dito. At hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na masaktan, para sa kanya at para kay Baekhyun.

 

_

Walang maramdaman si Baekhyun ng iwan sila ni Sehun. Pero napagalaw nalang siya ng makitang nagaabang lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at saka siya kumilos para buksan ang cottage niya. 

Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba talaga siyang sumangayon na makipagusap kay Chanyeol pero dahil iniwan sila ni Sehun, wala na siyang magawa kundi ang pumayag. 

Binuksan niya ang ilaw at tumuloy sa maliit nyang kusina. Kumuha muna siya ng tubig para uminom ng mabawasan naman kahit kaunti ang kaba niya. Nakatayo lang si Chanyeol malapit sa pintuan habang nakatungo. Kaya kahit kinakabahan si Baekhyun, nakikita niya parin ang luha ni Chanyeol na alam niyang pinipigilan lang ng lalaki. 

Kilala niya ang dating nobyo kaya masasabi niyang totoo ang mga luha na ‘yon. Minsan lang kasi ito umiyak at hindi magaling sa pag tago ng emosyon. Iyon siguro ang dahilan ng kaba ni Baekhyun, dahil alam na niya kung bakit andoon si Chanyeol. Natatakot lang siya na baka kapag sinabi na ito ng lalaki mas lalo lang hihirap ang mga bagay para sa kanya. 

“Bakit ka nandito?” tanong ni Baekhyun ng hindi parin nagsasalita si Chanyeol. Inilapag ni Baekhyun ang baso na hawak dahil sa takot na mabagsak niya ito dahil sa panginginig. 

Maliit lang ang cottage kaya nasa harap niya lang din si Chanyeol at pakiramdam niya masyado silang malapit sa isa’t isa. Pakiramdam niya kasi ay may binibigo siya kahit sa pananatili lang sa isang maliit na espasyo kasama si Chanyeol.

“Gusto kong magexplain.” tumingala si Chanyeol at saka siya tinignan sa mata. 

At tulad ni Chanyeol, tumulo na rin ang luha ni Baekhyun na hindi niya alam ay kanina pa pala niya pinipigilan. 

“Sige, pero Chanyeol hindi ko alam kung may mababago ba ‘yang sasabihin mo.” rinig ang pagkahina ni Baekhyun ng sabihin niya ito. Lalo na ng banggitin ni Baekhyun ang pangalan ng lalaki. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang laban. 

“Okay lang, pero sana pakinggan mo ko. At kung pwede lang, sabihin mo sakin ang nararamdaman mo. please.” pag mamakaawa ng lalaki. “Kahit ano, sabihin mo sakin. Kahit na masasaktan ka o ako, please.” 

Bigla naman itong lumapit na dahilan ng biglaan ding pag atras ni Baekhyun. Nakita ito ni Chanyeol kaya tumigil ito sa tapat ng pintuan ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Sumandal naman si Baekhyun sa lababo dahil nanghihina ang mga tuhod niya kahit na saglit palang silang nakakapasok. Alam niya ring matagal silang maguusap kay inihanda nalang niya ang sarili. 

“Para alam ko kung anong gagawin.” mahina nitong pagtutuloy. 

“Sige” sagot ni Baekhyun bago huminga ng malalim. 

Ginaya siya ni Chanyeol at huminga din ng malalim bago tumingin sa baba. Magsasalita na sana ito ng maisip na dapat niya itong sabihin ng tama. Kaya tinignan siya ulit nito sa mga mata. 

“Patawarin mo ko please.” sabi nito at alam na agad ni Baekhyun ang susunod dito. “Patawarin mo ko sa pag iwan sayo, sa biglaang paghingi ko ng break, sa biglaan kong pagkawala. Hindi ko sasabihin mahal parin kita kase hindi naman talaga ako tumigil na mahalin ka.” At doon hindi na kinaya ni Baekhyun ang tignan rin siya. 

“Maniwala ka, pero hindi kita iniwan dahil hindi na kita mahal, nananawa na ako sayo o meron na akong iba. Mali ka Baek, mali lahat ng iniisip mo. mali lahat ng paratang mo kasi kaya ako umalis dahil duwag ako.” sabi ni Chanyeol. Sumikip naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na iniwan siya nito at lalo na ng tawagin siya nito na Baek na tila walang nangyari.

Sanay na sanay na si Baekhyun sa sakit tuwing maalala niya na nagawa siyang iwan ni Chanyeol kaya hindi na niya ito nararamdaman. 

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun at hindi magawang tignan ulit si Chanyeol sa mga mata.

“Narinig kita noon ng mapaaga ako ng punta sa inyo. Kausap mo si Kyungsoo at tinitignan niyo yung wedding ring nila ni Jongin.” pagkukwento ni Chanyeol na agad namang naalala ni Baekhyun. “Wala kang sinasabi pero naramdaman ko na gusto mo na rin akong mag alok sayo ng kasal ng tanungin ka ni Kyungsoo kung gusto mo na rin ba.” hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang buhok at hinila ito ng sabihin niya iyon. Naramdaman tuloy ni Baekhyun ang frustration ni Chanyeol. “Bigla akong naging makasarili at natakot na baka tanungin mo ko tungkol doon at hindi ko sayo maibigay yung sagot na gusto mo. Kase Baek, duwag ako. Ayokong magkaroon ng responsibilidad ng pagiging isang asawa habang yung responsibilidad ko bilang ako ay hindi ko rin magawa. Hanggang sa umabot na naisip kong mas ayos nang mabawasan ang pasan ko kesa dagdagan pa.” 

Mas lalong naiyak si Baekhyun ng marinig iyon. Hindi pala siya nakakasawa, isa pala siyang pabigat. Gustong magalit ni Baekhyun at saktan ang lalaki sa harap niya dahil ganon pala ang tingin sa kanya nito. Pero andito na nga ulit si Chanyeol, ibigsabihin nagbago na ang tingin sa kanya nito at wala nang silbi ang galit niya. 

Nakita siguro ni Chanyeol ang paghigpit ng kamao niya na halos pumuti na ito kaya napahikbi ito at saka mabilis na lumapit sa kanya. Wala na siyang pupuntahan kaya hindi na siya nakaiwas sa lalaki. 

“Baek i’m sorry.” lumakas ang iyak nito bago siya hinawakan sa magkabila niyang kamay at wala na siyang nagawa kundi hayaan nalang ito. “I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry.” pagiiyak pa ni Chanyeol, hanggang sa nagulat si Baekhyun ng lumuhod ito sa harap niya. “I’m sorry kung pinagmuka kitang pabigat. Mali ang iniisip ko noon, hindi ka responsibiidad lang o ano. Mahal kita.” 

Lumalakas na rin ang mga hikbi ni Baekhyun ng higitin siya ni Chanyeol at niyakap ang bewang niya. Ibinaon nito ang muka niya sa tiyan ni Baekhyun habang umiiyak parin. 

“Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko noon nung nalaman kong umalis ka. Ang alam ko lang nagkamali ako, at galit na galit ako sa sarili ko na hayaan ka lang habang nagtatago lang ako. Kasi hindi ikaw ang pabigat, kundi ako. Ikaw lang kasi yung pumupuno saakin at naramdaman ko iyon sa isang buwan na hindi ako nagpaparamdam sayo kahit na alam kong andyan ka lang. Napaka tanga ko talaga dahil naghabol lang ako kung kailan umalis ka na at ayaw nila sabihin kung nasaan ka. Kaya pumunta agad ako dito ng malaman ko na kung nasaan ka.” tumingala sa kanya si Chanyeol habang sinasabi lahat ‘yon at hindi siya makakilos dahil sa yakap nito. 

Naaawa siya sa lalaki at naiintindihan niya ito. Kahit kailan din naman ay hindi niya magagawang magalit ng sobra sa lalaki, lalo na sa tagal ng pinagsamahan nila. Kung ganun lang din ay handa siyang patawarin ito dahil wala na rin naman siyang nararamdamang sakit. Kahit na naging pabigat pala siya dito ay okay lang. Hindi naman niya ipinagsiksikan ang sarili. Aaminin nga niyang namiss niya rin ang lalaki at gusto na niyang matapos ang lahat ng ito. Gusto na niyang ayusin ang lahat tutal nandito na rin naman si Chanyeol. 

Pinatayo niya muna ang lalaki bago huminga ng malalim at saka hinawakan ang isang pisngi nito. Kahit na mas matangkad ito sa kanya ay pinunasan niya parin ang mga luha nito. Nagkatinginan sila bago naisip ni Baekhyun na gusto talaga niyang intindihin si Chanyeol. 

“Nandito ako para sabihin na tayo nalang ulit.” pagsasalita ulit ni Chanyeol bago niya itinaas ang kamay at hinawakan ang buhok at pisngi ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan naman siya nito dahil alam na niyang sasabihin ‘yon ni Chanyeol. Napahinga nalang siya ng malalim at saka lumunok para makapagsalita ng mabuti. 

“Sa tingin mo ba sa tatlong buwan na nagkahiwalay tayo, walang magbabago? Na wala akong mararamdaman at maghihintay lang sayo? Sa tingin mo ba walang pwedeng dumating at pasayahin naman ako kahit papaano habang wala ka?” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol na tumayo na rin. At naipilit pa ni Baekhyun na ilayo ang sarili sa lalaki. 

Napatingin naman sa labas si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Bago tumingin ulit sa kanya at saka lumayo ng kaunti.

“Sino ba siya? Kung mahal mo na…” tumigil saglit si Chanyeol. “Saka ako titigil at hahayaan ko nalang na matapos na talaga tayo.” 

Sandaling napatigil si Baekhyun at hindi nakasagot. Gusto niya si Sehun. Gustong gusto niya ito. Pero dahil sa pagbuo niya ng pader sa sarili tapos ng mangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol ay hindi na niya alam kung paano ba malalaman na mahal na niya talaga ng tunay ang isang tao. Siguro nga ay malapit na siya doon, ang mahalin si Sehun kung bibigyan pa sila ng kaunti pang panahon. Pero sa sitwasyon ngayon, masyadong magulo ang lahat. 

Tinuloy ni Chanyeol ang pagsasalita ng hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun “Pero kung hindi, bigyan mo ko ng pagkakataon. Please Baekhyun, ayusin natin ‘to. Marry me.” 

 

_

 

Isang malakas na katok ang gumising kay Sehun. Wala siyang maramdaman kanina nung makita ang ex ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin nung una, lalo na at napakasaya pa naman nila ni Baekhyun kanina. Iba ang naidudulot sa kanya ni Baekhyun kaya nung nakita niya ito na maluha luha habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol ay naisip niyang iwan muna ito. 

Pinagkakatiwalaan niya si Baekhyun. Alam niyang gagawin na nito ang gusto niyang gawin kaya hinayaan niyang magusap ang dalawa. Dahil magiging masaya siya sa kahit ano mang kalalabasan nito. Kahit na piliin pa ni Baekhyun na balikan ang ex niya, susuportahan niya ang _kaibigan_. 

Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog na pala siya sa sabi niyang saglit na paghiga niya sa kama. Kahit kasi anong sabihin niya, alam niyang malungkot siya. Alam niyang natatakot siya, lalo na dahil sa alam niyang nahulog na siya. Mahal na niya si Baekhyun, eh siya kaya?

Biglaang tumayo si Sehun at mabilis na pumunta sa pintuan. Binuksan niya ito at nakita si Baekhyun. Maga ang mga mata nito at tila kakagaling lang sa pag iyak. Pero kahit na sa itsura nito, nakuha parin ni Baekhyun ngumitii ng maliit. 

Ngumiti naman pabalik si Sehun habang hindi ipinapakita na malungkot itong ngiti. Hindi niya alam ang nangyari at isa lang ang pumasok sa isip niya; na kung ano man iyon, ay napangiti nito si Baekhyun at sapat na ‘yon. 

“Bat gising ka pa?” tanong ni Baekhyun bago tumalikod at sumandal sa railing ng beranda. 

Huminga muna ng malalim si Sehun at napangiti dahil wala talaga siyang magagawa kay Baekhyun. Ni hindi manlang nito tinanong kung pwede sila magusap ngayon. 

“Ginising mo kaya ako.” sagot ni Sehun saka nag inat at nag hikab bago tumabi kay Baekhyun at sumandal din. 

Kitang kita ang cottage ni Baekhyun mula sa kinakatayuan nila, kaya kitang kita rin na bukas ang mga ilaw nito at walang tao sa kusina, kaya mukang nasa kwarto na si Chanyeol. 

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa ng matagal. Nakatingin lang sila sa buwan habang maingay ang alon ng dagat. Mahangin nanaman kaya malamig at nagaalala si Sehun dahil suot parin ni Baekhyun ang suot nitong sando kanina. Habang siya ay balot na balot sa pajama at tshirt niya. 

“Sehun” biglang pagsasalita ni Baekhyun. 

“Hm?” maiksing sagot niya. 

“Nagusap na kami, ang sabi niya hindi naman daw talaga niya ako ipinagpalit.” at saka kinuwento ni Baekhyun kay Sehun lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, puwera nalang yung huli. Kinakabahan parin si Sehun pero nagalit rin siya ng kaunti matapos niyang marinig ang lahat. 

“Issue niya ‘yon sa sarili niya, bakit kailangan idamay ka pa?” sabi ni Sehun. Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun dahil may point siya doon at napangisi ng kaunti si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga eh, kaso diba ganon naman talaga ang relasyon, nagdadamayan. Sabi nga, sa hirap man o ginhawa.” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Kumunot lang ang noo ni Sehun dahil sa pagtataka sa pagabot nila sa vows ng mga kasal. Hindi tuloy nawawala ang kaba ni Sehun. 

“Nagdadamayan, hindi nag iiwanan.” sagot ni Sehun kaya natawa doon si Baekhyun. 

“Ang taba talaga ng utak mo.” pangaasar ni Baekhyun. Kahit na alam niyang sinasabi lang nila ang mga ‘yon para pagaanin ang tensyon.

“Ako pa!” birong pagmamayabang ni Sehun bago sila parehas tumawa ng marahan. Saglit namang tumahimik bago nagsalita ulit si Sehun. 

“Pero galit ka ba sa kanya?” buong loob na tanong ni Sehun.

“Nung una, pero nung medyo nakakalimutan ko na yung sakit na nararamdaman ko—at dahil sa’yo yun, dahil sa masasayang oras ko dito.” tumingin saglit si Baekhyun sa kanya bago ibinalik ang tingin sa dagat. “At nung nakita ko siya kanina, naisip ko na hindi ko naman talaga kayang magalit ng sobra sa isang tao. Baka na rin siguro sa naaawa ako sa kanya o ano.” 

“Sabi ko sayo eh, gagana lang ‘yang pagmomove on mo kung gusto mo talaga.” nabigla rin si Sehun sa sinabi niya at lalo na si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan tuloy sila.

“A-ano?” maiksing sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Hindi ka pa nakakamove on Baekhyun. Hindi gumana yung pagpunta mo dito.” itinuloy nalang din ni Sehun tutal nasimulan na rin naman niya. “Kaya siguro hindi rin ako gumana.” 

Nawala na ng tuluyan ang kaba ni Sehun at tuluyan na ring bumagsak ang kanina pang naiipon na sakit sa dibdib niya. Alam na niyang talo siya. 

“Sehun-” pinutol ni Sehun ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang Baek. Ganon talaga kapag sumugal ka sa pag ibig.” sabi ni Sehun at saka tumingin kay Baekhyun na nakatingin na sa kanya. Maluha luha ang mga mata ng lalaki kaya ngumiti si Sehun para hindi ito tuluyan umiyak. Itinaas baba pa niya ang kilay para mas mukang okay lang siya kahit na siya rin ay naiiyak na. 

“Hindi naman sa ganon.” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun na tuluyan paring naiyak kahit na sa pagngiti ni Sehun.

“Ano pa’ng mga sinabi sa’yo?” tanong ulit ni Sehun. Hindi nila namamalayan na lumalaki na pala ang pagitan nila sa isa’t isa habang nakatayo sa beranda.

Matagal hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun bago huminga ng malalim at saka umiwas ng tingin. 

“Inalok niya ako ng kasal.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Na ikinagulat ng sobra ni Sehun. 

Inaasahan niya lang kasi ito na magtanong kung pwede ba siyang balikan ni Baekhyun. Inaasahan niya lang ito na papiliin si Baekhyun kung siya ba o si Sehun. Pero ang mag alok ng kasal. Doon naramdaman ni Sehun ang tunay na pagkatalo.

Dahil alam niyang matagal na itong gusto ni Baekhyun. At kung tama man siya, mas gusto niyang piliin muna ni Baekhyun ang matagal na niyang gusto kaysa sa kanya. Ayaw niyang maging hadlang sa pangarap ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niya ring pagsisihan ni Baekhyun ang desisyon kung sakaling hindi agad ito mabigay ni Sehun.

Napatulala si Sehun tapos ‘yon sabihin ni Baekhyun. Tunay ngang hindi niya inaasahan na ganito ang mangyayari sa kanila. Ang laki laki na ng pagasa niya simula ng ligawan niya si Baekhyun, pero bakit nga ba siya umasa kahit na alam niyang may nauna sa kanya?

Pero kahit ganito na ang sitwasyon, mas okay nang matalo. Mas okay nang siya nalang ang nahulog at kahit walang sasalo, ay okay lang. Basta masaya si Baekhyun. Basta hindi siya nahihirapan at hindi na siya nasasaktan. 

“Kailangan mong pumili kung aayusin mo ba yung anim na taon mong relasyon o itutuloy mo yung hindi sigurado at bago mong nahanap?” biglaan sabi ni Sehun. 

Alam niyang naguguluhan na si Baekhyun at ayaw niyang pahirapan pa ang lalaki. Ayaw niyang makita itong umiiyak dahil lang sa ayaw niyang may masaktan siya. Alam naman ni Sehun ‘yon. Na kaya nagkakaganito si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam ang gagawin. 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun at umiiyak habang nakatingin sa kanya. Kaya hinablot nalang niya ang lalaki at saka niyakap. Niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit at saka hinayaang umiyak sa dibdib niya. 

“Siya na muna ang piliin mo. Ako na ang nagsasabi, okay lang Baekhyun. Ang mahalaga ay kung ano talaga ang gusto mo. Wag mo nang isipin kung may masasaktan ka, kakayanin niya ‘yon.” sabi ni Sehun. Kahit siya na yung nasasaktan. “Ayusin niyo, okay lang. Wag mong hayaang ako lang ang maging hadlang sa inyo. Para kahit papaano, sinubukan mo at kung ano man ang mangyari, hindi ikaw ang nagkulang.” 

Mabilis na inalis ni Baekhyun ang pagkakayakap sa kanya ni Sehun. Biglaang ring kumunot ang noo nito habang nakatingin sa kanya. 

“Ano?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Kahit si Sehun ay hindi rin makapaniwala sa sinasabi niya. Dahil alam naman niyang malapit na rin naman na siyang sagutin ni Baekhyun at kaunti nalang ay pwede nang maging sila ng tunay. Hindi na rin hadlang ang nararamdaman nila kasi, para kay Sehun siguradong sigurado na siya. Pero hindi naman niya pwedeng tumingin lang sa sarili niya. Kailangan niya rin intindihin si Baekhyun, na alam niya ay naguguluhan parin sa kanya at kay Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, hindi pwedeng maging tayo dahil malungkot ka lang dahil sa kanya. Hindi pwedeng maging tayo ng hindi mo pa naisasarado yung sa inyo. At dahil sa pagpapakita niya ngayon, tunay ngang nalulungkot ka lang kaya akala mo masaya ka na kasama ako.”

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun at naktingin lang sa kanya habang maluha luha. Ramdam ni Sehun ang frustration nito. Nakita niya rin ang epekto ng sinabi niya kay Baekhyun, dahil kahit itanggi man ito ng lalaki, alam nilang tama ang sinabi ni Sehun. Kahit na masakit ito para sa kanya. 

Lumakas lang ang iyak ni Baekhyun at tinakpan ang muka ng mga palad bago ito humikbi at saka dumiretso sa buhok niya ang mga kamay. Bumalik ito sa pagkakasandal sa railing na sinundan naman ni Sehun. Tumingin nalang ulit ito sa dagat bago nagsalita. 

“Dapat sasagutin na kita ngayon eh. Kaso dumating siya...at sinabi mo ‘yon.” bumalik ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya tapos ng huli nitong sinabi. “Litong lito na ako, lalo na dahil una, ilang taon ko na inaabangan ‘yon kay Chanyeol. Nung narinig ko ‘yon para bang walang nangyari at nasa bahay ulit kami. Nanonood habang nagkekwentuhan tungkol college days namin o kaya naman tungkol sa future. Bumalik lahat ng imagination ko noon na kasal na kami. Para bang happy ending na ulit ang relasyon namin. Pero nangyari na ang nangyari. Marami nang nagbago. 

Pangalawa, dumating ka pa. Nagpunta ako dito tapos nakilala kita. Baka nga tama ka na kaya lang pakiradam ko na ang saya saya ko tuwing kasama ka ay dahil malungkot ako na ganito yung kinahinatnan ko. Pero kapag kasama kita, mas nararamdaman ko yung totoong ako. Hindi pa kita matagal na nakakasama kaya wala pa tayong pwedeng pagusapan masyado tungkol sa mga pinagdaanan natin pero Sehun, minsan naiimagine ko ren pano kung tayo na. Wala na tayo dito at nasa totoo na tayong mundo. Na pakiramdam ko ang lakas lakas natin kapag kasama natin ang isa’t isa.”

Ngumiti ng maliit si Sehun kahit na iba ang ligayang naramdaman niya pagkatapos niyang marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Tama rin naman si Baekhyun, na kahit siya rin ay nag iisip ng mga ‘what if’ kung sakali mang maging sila. 

“Ako rin, minsan napaisip ako. Pano kung wala na tayo dito? Magiging ganito parin kaya tayo kasaya kahit na andyan na ang mga problema, kahit na pagod na sa trabaho o ano. Ansaya isipin kung ano nga ba ang magiging tayo.” sabi ni Sehun. “Pero Baek, narinig mo ba yung sinabi mo na naramdaman mo pagkatapos ka niyang alukin ng kasal? Baekhyun, hindi ko kakayanin na ako yung maging dahilan ba’t hindi niyo nakamit yung deserve niyong happy ending. Oo sinaktan ka niya, pero Baekhyun, hindi ba mas nakakapang hinayang na sayangin mo yung relasyon niyo kesa saatin na hindi pa naman nangyayari?” 

“Pano kung mas deserve pala natin yung happy ending na ‘yon?” sagot ni Baekhyun na sobrang lakas ng tama kay Sehun. Paano nga? 

“Mahal mo ba ako?” biglaang tanong ni Sehun. Kitang kita naman niya ang gulat ni Baekhyun sa tanong niya. 

Kasi ako, oo. Mahal na kita. Gusto itong sabihin ni Sehun, pero kapag sinabi niya ito, hindi na totoo ang maisasagot ni Baekhyun. Dahil alam ni Sehun na ibabalik nito kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya kahit hindi sigurado.

“Hindi ba masyado pang maaga para tanunging ‘yan?” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Edi kung ganon, siya na muna ang piliin mo Baekhyun. Dahil ang sagot mo lang naman sa tanong na ‘yon ang makakapagtalo sa pinagpipilian mo.” sagot ni Sehun. Ayaw niyang masaktan ang sarili at ayaw niya ring magsisi sa huli si Baekhyun kaya ginagawa niya ito. 

“Bakit hindi mo ako tanungin kung mahal ko pa ba siya?” tanong ni Baekhyun at sandaling walang maisip na sagot doon si Sehun. 

“Kahit naman hindi mo na siya mahal at hindi mo rin ako mahal. Talo parin ako.” sabi ni Sehun at napangiti nalang ng malungkot. 

Wala nang maisagot si Baekhyun kaya tuluyan nalang siyang naiyak ulit. Hindi niya alam ang idedesisyon niya, kaya heto si Sehun na ang nagdedesisyon para sa kanya. Masakit man para kay Sehun, ay kailangan parin niyang magpaubaya. Dahil ayaw niyang magsisi sa kanya si Baekhyun. 

Ng hindi na talaga nakasagot si Baekhyun ay niyakap nalang ulit ito ni Sehun. Niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Baekhyun habang umiiyak sa balikat niya. 

“Eh pano na tayo? Hanggang dito nalang?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Kapag sumaya ka na ulit sa kanya, kalimutan mo na ako. Pero kung hindi, maghihintay ako Baekhyun.” iyon nalang ang sinabi ni Sehun. Dahil kapag nakapagdesisyon na si Baekhyun, alam niyang tadhana nalang ang bahala sa lahat. 

Matagal silang nanatili sa ganong posisyon. Umiiyak lang si Baekhyun habang iniisip naman ni Sehun yung mga panahon na nakasama niya si Baekhyun. Mamimiss niya ito at kahit nanghihinayang siya sa kung ano sana magiging sila, ay nagpapasalamat parin siya dahil kahit papaano nakilala niya si Baekhyun. Kahit papaano sumaya at nagmahal siya ng sobra, saglit nga lang pero sapat na ‘yon. Sapat na ang saglit kapag kasama mo ang tamang tao para sa’yo.

Maya maya pa ay umalis sa pagkakayakap niya si Baekhyun. Pinunasan nito ang mga luha niya at mukang mahapdi na rin ang balat nito bandang mata sa kakaiyak. Kung pwede lang ay hinding hindi na hahayaan ni Sehun na umiyak ulit ng ganito si Baekhyun. Sana ganon din si Chanyeol.

Huminga nalang siya ng malalim at saka ngumiti ng maliit. Itinaas niya ang kamay para kurutin ang pisngi ni Baekhyun na alam niyang mamimiss niya rin kapag hindi na sila magkasama. 

“Sabi nga nila, merong mga bagay na pinagtagpo pero hindi itinadhana. Baka ganon tayo.” 

Naiyak ulit sa sinabi niya si Baekhyun. Medyo nataranta ito at kitang kita parin ang frustration sa sitwasyon. Kaya bumalik ito sa pagkakayakap kay Sehun.

Hindi naman nakikita ni Baekhyun ang muka niya kaya hinigpitan nalang niya ang yakap dito at saka umiyak din. Masyadong mabilis ang lahat. Masyadong mabilis nawala sa kanya si Baekhyun. 

“Sayang, pero salamat parin. Salamat sa saglit Baekhyun. Hindi ako nagsisising nakilala kita. Sana ikaw din.” bulong ni Sehun kay Baekhyun ng ibaon nito ang muka niya sa leeg ng lalaki. 

Napangiti lang si Baekhyun habang umiiyak. Masyadong masakit tapusin ang lahat pero ito ang tama. Mahirap makipag laban sa panahon, sa nararamdaman nila at sa tadhana. Siguro nga si Sehun ang tamang tao para sa kanya, pero sa maling oras. 

“Hinding hindi ako magsisisi Sehun, dahil kahit papano, sandali kang naging akin.”

Matagal pa nilang niyakap ang isa’t isa. Para kahit sa huling pagkakataon, naging iisa sila. Hanggang sa kailangan na nilang gawin ang sabay nilang pagbitaw. 

 

 

+++++

 

 

“Asan ka na ba?! Kanina pa ako naghihintay dito. Matatapos na yung pelikula, wala ka parin.” reklamo ni Baekhyun sa kausap sa cellphone. 

Kanina pa naka upo si Baekhyun sa tapat ng snack booth ng sinehan habang hinihintay si Sehun. Bugnot na bugnot na siya habang iniisip kung nakita ba talaga ni Sehun yung text niya kung anong oras sila magkikita. Naiinis rin siya dahil tatlong linggo na nung huli silang nagkita pero heto parin ang kaibigan, late. 

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas ng magpunta sila sa Coron. Ilang buwan din pagkatapos mauna umuwi si Baekhyun kasama si Chanyeol ay nagkita ulit sila ni Sehun. Pero bilang magkaibigan lang, habang sinusubukan parin nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ayusin ang relasyon nila. 

At dahil nga doon, bibihira parin sila magkita ni Sehun. Dahil na rin sa pagka abala nila sa mga trabaho nila, paminsan minsan nalang na kamustahan ang nagagawa nila. Pinipilit nalang din nilang kalimutan ang mga nangyari sa Coron. Lalo na si Baekhyun na dapat ay ikakasal na kay Chanyeol.

Pero hindi rin nagtagal, naghiwalay na rin sila ng tuluyan. Isang taon lang ang naitagal nila, kailangan na kasing umalis ni Chanyeol para sa trabaho at mukang hindi na rin naman na nila kayang maibalik ang dating sila. 

Naging abala naman sa trabaho si Baekhyun at nawalan na rin ng oras para sa lahat. Hindi na rin sila nagkikita ni Sehun dahil malapit na ang exhibit nito. Tanging paminsan minsang text o tawag nalang ang nagagawa nila. 

Matapos ulit ang ilang buwan, inimbitahan ni Sehun si Baekhyung sa exhibit nito. Doon, wala silang nagawa kundi maalala ang bakasyon nila sa Coron. Pati na rin ang mga dating nararamdaman noong kakakilala palang nila sa isa’t isa. 

Doon, ulit silang nagsimula dumalas magkita. Hanggang sa nakasanayan na nilang magkita ng dalawa o tatlong beses sa isang buwan. Napapadalas silang manood ng sine at magpunta kung saan saan. At kahit na bumalik na ulit ang dating mga nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa, wala parin ang naglakas loob para sabihin ito. 

Nahihiya na kasi si Baekhyun habang natatakot naman si Sehun kahit na mag tatatlong taon na ang nakalipas ng mangyari iyon sa Coron.

Bumalik naman ang pagkaabala nila sa trabaho kaya heto sila, isinisiksik nalang ang pagkikita sa puno nilang mga schedule.

“Ano ba pinuputok ng buchi mo diyan? Andito naman na ako.” biglang pagsasalita ni Sehun na nasa likod na pala ni Baekhyun. Tumingala lang sa kanya ang lalaki habang masama ang tingin. 

“Isang oras na akong naghihintay sa’yo! Nagsimula na yung papanoorin natin!” sigaw ni Baekhyun na mukang nagiiskandalo sa mall. Natatawa naman sa kahihiyan si Sehun at dahil sa itsura nito. Anliit parin kasi sa kanya ni Baekhyun, kaya pag nagagalit ito, hindi maiwasang matawa ni Sehun sa pagtingala sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang pulang pula na sa galit. 

“Namatay ka ba sa paghihintay mo?” pangaasar ni Sehun na nakapag sagad kay Baekhyun at tumayo na ito sa kinauupuan. Tumingkayad pa ito maabot lang ang buhok ni Sehun saka ito sinabunutan. 

“Pikon na pikon na talaga ako sayo.” ramdam ni Sehun ang panggigigil ni Baekhyun kaya mas lalo lang siyang natawa kahit na nasasaktan na siya sa sabunot nito. 

“Tama na, joke lang. Binibiro nga kita para hindi ka na magalit eh.” sabi ni Sehun habang tinatanggal ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun sa buhok niya.

“Tingin mo ba natutuwa ako sa joke mo? Saka bat ka ba late?” tanong ni Baekhyun at saka pumamewang. Inayos naman ni Sehun ang buhok. 

“Traffic kaya, saka galing ako ng date.” sabi ni Sehun. Napansin naman niya ang pagkagulat doon ni Baekhyun dahil sa biglaang paglaglag ng mga kamay nito galing sa bewang niya. Medyo matagal rin itong hindi nakasagot.

“Ahh, edi sana sinabi mo! Dapat nagpa-late nalang din ako.” sabi ni Baekhyun na tumingin nalang sa kahera--na kanina pa sila pinapanood--para hindi matignan si Sehun sa mata. 

Natawa nanaman si Sehun sa reaksyon nito. Dahil kung tama siya, ay parehas nga sila ng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang nagbago ang lahat nung gabing dumating si Chanyeol sa Coron pero mukang bumabalik nanaman ito mula ng mamiss nila ang bakasyon. 

Namiss niya rin kasi yung pakiramdam na kiligin tuwing kasama si Baekhyun at alam niyang ganon din ang lalaki. Wala nga lang ni isa sa kanila ang may kayang unang magsabi nito dahil sa nangyari noon. 

“Nagseselos ka ba? Ayieee crush mo parin ako noh?” pangaasar ni Sehun at inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Selos? Hindi ah.” sabi ni Baekhyun na nakasimangot na. “Kumain na nga lang tayo. Libre mo ah.” biglaan nitong sabi at saka biglaan ring naglakad palayo. 

Natawa nalang ng malakas si Sehun dahil doon at saka hinabol si Baekhyun. 

“Hoy joke lang! Toh naman! Selos agad. Wala naman akong kadate. Nag OT lang ako.” pageexplain ni Sehun habang hinahabol parin si Baekhyun. 

 

_

 

Tahimik silang kumakain dahil sa gutom. Ilang beses namang nagsorry si Sehun kay Baekhyun dahil sa pangaasar nito at sa tagal niyang dumating. Pinatawad naman din siya agad ni Baekhyun ng bilhan niya pa ito ng extra rice. 

“Alam mo, dapat nating dalasan yung mga paglabas labas natin tulad nito.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain.

“Bakit naman?” tanong ni Sehun.

Aaminin niyang nagulat siya kanina sa sinabi ni Sehun. Nagselos rin siya at halos pumutok na siya dahil sa pag ipon ng halo halong emosyon sa dibdib niya. Kaya ngayon na hindi na talaga niya kayang kimkimin ang dati pa niyang gustong sabihin kay Sehun, ay susubukan na niyang sabihin ito, _na mahal niya si Oh Sehun_. Ang totoo nga ay dati pa niya talaga ito gustong sabihin, dati noong nasa Coron pa sila. Kaso hindi siya nagkaroon ng tiyansa na sabihin ito dahil sa pagka tanga at marupok niya sa ex niya. Talaga ngang nasa huli ang pagsisisi. 

Kaya heto siya ngayon, gagawin na ang dapat dati pa niya ginawa. Sana nga lang ay hindi pa talaga huli ang lahat.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun bago tumingin kay Sehun at itinigil ang pagkain sandali.

“Ang ibig kong sabihin. Gawin natin ‘to linggo linggo o kung kaya araw araw.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Napatigil rin naman sa pagkain si Sehun at napatingin rin kay Baekhyun dahil sa pagtataka. 

Ilang taon na pero ganun parin ang epekto sa kanya ni Sehun. Ang dami na nga nilang napagdaanan pero kinikilig parin siya tuwing tititigan niya ito. Sumasaya parin siya tuwing maalala, makakausap o makakasama ang lalaki 

Hinding hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang bawat saglit na kasama niya si Sehun. At sa tingin niya, hinding hindi na rin mawawala sa isip at sa puso niya ang isang Oh Sehun kahit saglit. 

“Maging tayo na Sehun, sinasagot na kita.” 

 

++++++


End file.
